Sunraise
by MrsBLautner
Summary: Nessie has loved Jacob since forever but just recently it had developed he feels the same way for her. Understanding of eachother better and knowing how they are meant for eachother will love come easliy for them or is trouble lurking into the distance.
1. start of something new and races

We see a young girl with bronze curls sitting reading a book the book is Pride and Prejudice. The young girl looks about 18 or younger you can see her deep brown eyes , the sun shines on her pale skin which glistens in the sun. She is fully concentrating on this book not caring about what's going on around her.

Jacob watches her his tall body leaning behind the great oak tree watching the most important person in his life thinking to himself how many times has she read this book not twice but at least 5 times , he slowly moves a quietly as he possibly can like a lion surrounding its prey . Yeah he thought she's going to kill me, Jacob walks tiptoeing behind her small frame.

Nessie can hear the sound of his footprints and now his scent her best friend and her protector. With smirk she says not looking up from the book she is reading

**Nessie: **You can do better than Mr Black

And with that she turns round to a gob smacked Jacob who stands there all 6ft 7 of him .

**Jacob: **How'd you know it was me ?

**Nessie: **Your scent

She knew his scent as he knew hers stupid him he thought how could he forget . Jacob looks at her as she sits on the rock near the cliff , with that he go to where she is sitting and plants himself next to her.

**Jacob: **Your Dad sent me out to get you they're going a hunt tonight ,Are you going with them?

Nessie looked Jacob, she wanted to go hunt but she just wanted to spend time with her Jacob since the last year her so there friendship was very distanced.

**Nessie: **No , I've already eaten ( smiles)

**Jacob: **Ok, well I guess we should be getting back…

Nessie stands , holding her book under arm.

**Nessie: **wanna race me?

**Jacob: **don't you think you're a bit old to be wanting to race?

**Nessie**: Never, I think your just scared I'll beat you old man

Jacob looked her with playful look and he smirked. With that they both ran as fast has their bodies would carry them. When they reached her house Jacob knew he was leading so he slowed down letting her win, the look on her face when she smiles was worth more than every Dollar in the world, in other words **PRICELESS**.

**Nessie: **Yes! Told ya so old man

**Jacob: **Guess I'm get old in my twenties

Edward watched them he heard Jacob's thoughts and smiled although it was hard he knew one day his little girl was going to fall in love with the man standing next to her. He walked out to greet her his **Angel.**

Nessie: Guess you are? But your not that old (she reach towards him and wrapped her arms round her waist) Maybe you'll win next time….

Jacob was shocked at first he hadn't hugged her in along time and it felt great to have her small body next to his.

**Jacob: **Maybe ( he looked down at her an planted a kiss on her head full of bronze curls)

That when he saw Edward drawing closer and with that he let go of her. Edward smiled at him with a nod Jacob repeated it back. Nessie looked to see her father standing near her, with that he jumped into his arms.

**Nessie: **Hey, dad!

**Edward: **Hello Angel, have fun beating Jacob ( looking down at her brown eyes)

**Nessie: **As always , you and momma going hunting now?

**Edward: **As soon as she's ready just waiting on Alice…You coming with us.?

**Nessie: **No thought I could outs it this one I've got human food to eat anyway

**Edward: **You sure, cause I know how much you'd rather have deer than human food

**Nessie: **Yeah , just wanna cuddle up to the couch and read a book

**Edward: **You staying the night Jacob

Jacob looked towards Edward, something inside him was feeling intimated by his voice not very like him he'd always stayed at there cottage when Nessie was younger, but lately she had grown making it difficult for him to stay anywhere near her.

**Jacob: **If that's okay with you and Bella?

**Edward: **Fine as always just watch out for my daughter that's all I can ask right?

**Jacob: **No problem ( feeling awkward he cleared his throat)

Edward continue to stare at Jacob trying to understand the reason behind the nerves . He held onto Nessie as they walked into the cottage where Alice and Bella stood ready for going hunting.

Bella hugged her daughter and planted a kiss on her warm cheek

**Bella: **Have good night sweetheart

**Nessie: **Alright momma .. See ya tomorrow ( she smiled to her aunt and to her parents)

**Alice: **Don't do anything I wouldn't do ( she said with a kiss on her other cheek)

What was that Nessie thought what wouldn't she do, her parents left straight after that leaving her a Jacob alone in the small cottage.


	2. Ice cream fights and feelings

Two hour later she was wearing her silk PJs with the little wolfs on them, making Jacob laugh he wore his usual shorts and of course no shirt, Nessie noticed this as he set watching Death race. She had seen Jacob without a shirt all the time why was this time any different .

**Jacob: **Nessie( she continued to stare at his muscled arms and then his chest) Nessie

Nessie coming out of the trance

**Nessie: **Wa what?

**Jacob: **Are you ok? ( now looking a blushing Nessie)

**Nessie: **Why…( looking down at him why did he have to look at her like that)

**Jacob: **Nothing you just looked like you where in an other world

**Nessie: **Oh Sorry ( small smile)

Jacob stood up

**Jacob: **So what do you want to eat?

**Nessie: **A burger

**Jacob: **Burger with lots of cheese and everything else on it( smiling)

**Nessie: **That sounds just about right

**Jacob: **What do you mean_**just about right**_?( looking confused)

**Nessie: **You forgot the chocolate ice-cream topped with lots of whipped cream and off course choc toppings

**Jacob: **For a person who doesn't really like Human food you sure now what good to eat

**Nessie: **What can I say I learned from the master ( looking up at him as she walked out to the kitchen)

Jacob laughed walking right behind her , Nessie walked straight towards the freezer and pulled out a cartoon of Ben and jerry's choco fish ice-cream. Jacob for Vampires they sure kept there house packed with food probably for Nessie Carlisle always tried encourage her to eat human food so did her parents even if it was just a lame sandwich she ate they made a big fuss about it cheering her on about trying new things.

**Jacob: **Aren't we supposed to eat the burgers then the Dessert?

Nessie handed him a spoon , and set up on the work top with swift move , she smiled showing her pearly whites.

**Nessie: **Yeah but we don't exactly d normal round here ( digging into the ice-cream and taking a huge spoonful) yum

**Jacob: **that's true ( and giggled at her eating the ice-cream) wit hogging it

**Nessie: **Get your own Jakey ( jumping of the work top and hiding behind the other

**Jacob: **Ya know I'm goanna get some whether you like it or

**Nessie: **like to see ya try slow couch

**Jacob: **Oh… I so going to get some ice -cream now small fry

Nessie ran out of the kitchen the ice-cream in hand she hid behind the couch, Jake could smell the chocolate ice-cream not to mention Nessie's scent. H slowly walked into the sitting room knowing where she was . With that Nessie could see his large frame coming in from the kitchen , she jumped over the couch and up the stairs. Her parents room she thought he wouldn't find her there not with the mixed scents. She choose her Fathers wardrobe Jacob wouldn't dare go in there.

Jacob walked up the stairs he could smell her from miles away her scent was strong it smelt of sweet apples fresh in the summer not to mention he could hear her strong heart beat . He walked towards Bella and Edwards room. As he walked in her scent disappeared but he could still here her heart beat racing. That's when he drew closer and closer to the wardrobes, Nessie could see him his tall figure looking into the wardrobe of her father's . Silent as mouse she thought she used play these games all the time with Jacob but they'd stopped after she hit her last growth spurt.

Jacob opened the wardrobe: BOO!!!!!!!!

Nessie: ah ( she laughed)

Jacob pulled her out and gripped her into a vice gripping hug

**Jacob: **So where's the ice-cream?

**Nessie: **All gone . I ate it

**Jacob : **That's so unfur I guess your just gonna have to pay for it then

**Nessie: **What do you mean by that( trying untangle herself from his grip)

**Jacob**: This( he began tickling her to )

Nessie was now laughing so hard she thought she was going to be sick, she tried to run but it wasn't happening he was just to strong. By this time he had her on the floor laughing at her.

**Nessie: **help help thi…is …so …un ..fur ha ha ha

**Jacob: **You have to say I'm the most handsomest guy in forks or even the whole world for that matter!

**Nessie: **n…No

**Jacob: **Okay the tickling returns

**Nessie: **Okay you win….Jacob Black you're the most Handsomest guy in the world

**Jacob: **That's about right ( smiling brightly)

Nessie retrains herself and looks at him annoyed but still trying not to laugh

**Nessie: **That was so uncool

**Jacob: **Was not you enjoyed it

**Nessie: **Did not

**Jacob: **Did too!( looking at her has she was pouting , he wrapped an arm round her) Don't be sad little one

**Nessie: **I'm not sad or little

**Jacob: **whatever you say Small fry

**Nessie: **An for that I'm going to get my own back( with that she jumped on top of him )

Jacob didn't know what to do she was biting him

**Jacob: **stop…stop…( Nessie was now straddling him,)

**Nessie: **Nope not listening to ya you big wimp

**Jacob: **Wimp…you did not just call me a Wimp( his face shocked)

**Nessie: **I just did.. Wimp. Jacob Black is WIMP!!!!!!!!!

Jacob rolled her over he was now on top of her laughing as she struggled to fight back. She looked like she was ready to kill.

**Jacob: **Who's a Wimp now small fry

Nessie looked up at him as he looked down at her his skin touching her that felt right he was warm and it felt safe being close to him. Jacob's dark eyes looked down at her the moon shining through the window. he lay there for a couple of minutes looking into her deep brown eyes. He noticed her differently not as the same little girl who used to chase him around the forest ,the little girl who used to bite him. She was now fully grown women maybe that's why he hadn't stayed around in a long time a scared of what might happen if he was left alone with her. Nessie felt his strong arms holding himself on top of her this was her Jacob, she had this weird feeling in the bit of her stomach was this feeling strange she knew she loved him and she knew that he loved her but was it more than a little sister. With that she worked up all the courage she had in her , there was only one way to find out (she leaned up to him her small hands on the nape of his neck kissed him softly. Jacob jumped at first not knowing whether he should be kissing her, it was so wrong to be doing this but why did it feel so right. He kissed her back with more passion and she kissed him back passionately. That when it hit him this was Nessie little Nessie his imprint the little girl he watch grow up in the last 7 years, he was kissing her like a women not only that but in her parents room Edwards and Bella's.

**Jacob: **I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that

Nessie set up next to him

**Nessie: **It was me. My fault, but I'm not sorry ( looking into his eyes)

**Jacob: **What? ( looking at her with disbelieve)

**Nessie: **I like you Jacob, I always have I just didn't have enough courage to tell you

**Jacob: **I feel the same way..

**Nessie: **You do? ( smiling still a glimmer of hope)

**Jacob: **Yes but this can't happen … your still only a kid

**Nessie: **What I'm 17

**Jacob: **No your not …your still a little girl you just have the body of an 17 year old

**Nessie: **Why don't you want to be with me?

**Jacob: **I do just not yet

**Nessie**:I was right ( looking at him with sorrow)

**Jacob: **What?

**Nessie: **You still see me as the little kid who used to make you read me bedtime stories

**Jacob: **I …don't know what to say( looking down at her . Nessie was ready to crying)

**Nessie: **Why can't you love me. They way I know you want to

**Jacob: **Because I can't, your still so young…it's not right

**Nessie: **What's not right is fighting what you feel

**Jacob: **I'm sorry…I just can't…

With that he got up and walked away. He knew what he just said was lies , he did love her in every way but what he was doing was for her benefit not his . She sat there on her parents bedroom floor holding in the tears and yet why was she still thinking about him ,in her head she was thinking he could never love me but yet in her heart she was saying just give him more time.

**MY first Twilgiht fic Haven't written in months can't wait to see the movie love JACOB aka Taylor LAUNTER hope yas all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!:D:D**


	3. NESSIE AND JACOB POV'S

_**Nessie POV**_

After the kiss I went sat in my room. Lying on my bed listening to Debussy I'd grown found off the classics. Dad was always playing the piano which I loved the fact that he did , I enjoyed watching him so at ease with the keys. The music silencing everything around him. Finding that 'Inner Peace' that's what Grandma Isme would call it and she was right it was peaceful I would go to sleep each night with him humming my mother's Lullaby which was now mines all things considering .**Beautiful** that the one word to describe it .

Now I thought to myself I told my father everything how would he react to fact that his little girl was falling in love with her best friend . How would I tell my parents what happened between me and Jacob. All of these worries flooded my mind . I wonder what Jacob is thinking is he worried about my parents reaction was he hurting also was that the reason he said he wasn't ready to love me in that way.

_**Jacob's POV**_

After leaving her sitting on the ground of her parents bedroom I went down stairs and set on the couch watching the TV not even blinking once how could I let this happened, I'd left her sitting on the ground on the verge of tears all I wanted to do was hold her close and tell her that everything was alright but I couldn't, lying to her was worst than making her cry.

She was the light of my life the one I watched grow , the one who I would read books to , one who would I would make fool of myself for to see her smile and laugh I knew that she was no longer growing how long would it take for me to realise that she was no longer a little kid . But it was wrong ,it was harder than that . There was still so many things to consider, I wanted her to experience her first date , going to High school meeting people her own age having more than one friend . Was that so most to ask for Yeah she was my imprint I loved her more than life itself.


	4. Dad's famous pancakes and SCHOOL!

**Next morning Nessie woke up to find her Father sitting at the edge of her bed , he enjoyed watching her sleep . She always looked so peaceful. She moved down to where Edward set.**

**Edward: **Good morning ( sweet smile)

**Nessie: **Morning Dad, have you been sitting there long?( staring directly into his eyes)

**Edward: **Not that long few hours or so

**Nessie: **( giggled)really , how did the hunt go ( excited)catch any mountain lions

**Edward**: A few, how was your night

**Nessie:** Same old same old ( keep thoughts at back of head she thought)

**Edward: **(wry eyed) Good , So what would you like for breakfast?

**Nessie: **Anything Blood related( smiling brightly)

**Edward: **How about Pancakes

**Nessie: **They'll do(sad smile)

**Edward: **Okay, throw on something I'll have them ready for you soon

Nessie stands up and Hugs her father

**Nessie: **Thanks dad

**With that Edward walked out downstairs . Bella stood reading pride and prejudice, her hair down and to Edward looking beautiful as usual. Edward walks to her kisses her on the neck, Bella turns round her hands on the nape of his neck and she leans in kisses him passionately.**

**Edward: **Have I told you , how wonderful you are

**Bella: **Not in the last two hours

**Edward: **Will you are( smiles his crooked smile and kisses her with the same passion)

**15 minutes later**

**Nessie: **Pancakes ready

**Edward: **Just about ( looking at his daughter, with a smile)

**Nessie: **Hey momma( kisses her mother)

**Bella: **Hi sweetheart , have fun last night with Jacob

**Nessie: **Same old, watched some movies, read a book .The usual ( small smile)

**Bella: **Sounds good , Dad tell you we caught some huge mountain lions

**Nessie: **Yeah , but he didn't mention Huge( looking at he father)

**Bella: **Really, they where ( nodding her head)

**Nessie: **Wish I went with yas now would have been so much fun. Like me guess Emmett caught the biggest one( looking at he parents)

**Edward: **No yours truly did( setting down her plate of pancakes, with a huge smile)

**Nessie: **No fur ( pouting)

**Bella: **Always, next time hon.( placing her hand on her daughters shoulder)

**Nessie: **Suppose ( starts eating her pancakes)

**Bella: **So guess what?

**Nessie look up at her mother with pancakes stuffed into her mouth**

**Nessie: **what? ( pancakes slightly falling out)

**Bella: **Manners

Nessie smiles

**Bella: **You'll be starting high school soon

Nessie chokes

**Nessie: **What!!

**Edward: **Yeah

**Nessie: **Why?

**Bella: **because, we feel that you need to experience how humans live and get a education

**Nessie: **I already know how lots of humans like Grandpa Charlie, Billy , Emily and Sue .lets not forget I'm way past High school education

**Edward: **Knowing four humans does not mean you know how humans live and we know how amazingly smart you are but we think it for the best

**Bella: **You know we wouldn't send you if we didn't think it was a good idea( looking into her daughters brown eyes)

**Nessie: **Aright, but you do realise I'm going to be by myself

**Bella: **Not really…( smiling brightly)

**Nessie: **What do you mean by not really?( worried(

**Bella: **Jake will be with you

**Nessie thinks great this is all she needs, more worries**

**Nessie: Great( fake smile)**


	5. TALKINGs and suprises

I went out to find Jacob , the place I thought was first beach. It was late day 5:30, there he was watching the waves his hair blowing in the sea breeze. He was shirtless as usual wearing only jeans, I noticed again how well defined his muscles where that tan skin and those brown eyes so intense with what he was gazing at. As I drew closer he knew I was there not turning just staring at the waves, I sat down next to him his leg where stretched , his tan arms resting on his knees.

**Nessie: Hey**

Silence for a few seconds

**Jacob:** Hi

**Nessie: **I'm sorry….

**Jacob: **What for?

**Nessie: **For last night …I shouldn't have kissed you

Silence

**Nessie: **Are you ever going to speak to me again?

Jacob turned to her staring into her brown eyes, he could see the pain.

**Jacob: **Why would I ever stop talking to you

**Nessie: **Because your mad at me..(looking down)

**Jacob:** I'm not mad at you

**Nessie: **Really?( looking up)

**Jacob: **I could never be mad at you( small smile)

Jacob POV

Jacob then stands up , looking down at her. She looks so pretty he thinks her curls blowing from her face , her pale skin glistening in the light.

Jacob: Come on, lets go for a walk ( he helps her up)

**Nessie POV**

The connect with his skin was strange as always with his body temperature at 109 he was always warm , I remember when my hands where very small against his they still where but very small he would always hold my hand when we went for walks, the warmth of his hands made me feel safe. Not to mention how pale mines where compared to his .

We walked hand in hand, we would have always done this but connect to him these last couple of months where distanced. Just his hand holding mines made butterflies in my stomach.

**Jacob:** So we start school on Monday

**Nessie: **I guess

Jacob: What do you mean you guess, everything will be fine Nessie. I'm going to be there with you, you'll be safe

**Nessie: **its not that , what if they don't like me

**Jacob: **How could anyone not like you(looking at her with sincere expressions)

He held her hand tighter to his

**Nessie: **Your just saying that because you've known me my entire life, I've seen how some people can be treated

**Jacob:** I would never let anyone treat you bad Nessie(her close to him looking down, his hand touching her face) and if they do try I'll just kick there butts ( smiling brightly at her)

Nessie laughed

Nessie POV

At the time I feel my heart was going to jump out of my chest, him having me close to his body was amazing . His warm body close to me, I could feel his muscles against me, Jake was tall so I stood just below his chest against his stomach. I was having a hard as it was not to mention he still had no shirt on.

**Nessie: **You can't go round fighting the whole student body

**Jacob: **Ya wanna bet( looking cockily in to her eyes)

Nessie: Not really….. So….will you be with me all the time

Jacob: Yeah, isn't that what you want

Nessie: YEP!

Jacob laughed

Jacob: Good, lets head back to the cottage I'm starving

Nessie: Can I ride back on you I'm kinda tired

Jacob: Sure, I'll just go phase be back in second( smiling)

Second later

Jacob came back in wolf form, his russet colour coat was pretty as always . He lay down for me to hope onto his back used to having me their. I climb on holding on to his fur. He looked up at me , using my power to talk with speaking I told him hat I was ready.

We ran through the woods , passing the green trees leaves flying everywhere it was great. His body moving making sure not to run into any tree trunks or trees .At the speed we where running we would be at the cottage soon. The cottage became clearer and clearer, when they finally stood outside Jacob crouched down allowing Nessie to climb off and with that he disappeared an came back Jacob in human form.

They walked inside to be greeted by Emmett , he grabbed Nessie into bear hug.

Emmett: How is my little niece doing today (smiling brightly)

Nessie: Fine, if I could only breathe uncle Em

Emmett set her down

Emmett: Watts up mutt

Jacob: How doing BFL( Big friendly leech)

Emmett: Well aren't you going ask why I'm here

Nessie stared at him

Nessie: What are you doing here?( smiles)

Emmett: I heard someone starting school on Monday

Nessie: Yea(lamely)

Emmett: what up Lil Ness, you don't seem to please about high school

Nessie: Not really…..( nervous)

Emmett: Well I got you something to cheer you up, come on( grabbing her hand and pulling her with him)

Ness was dragged into the garage to see Rosalie , Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice all standing next to a Car not any car but Silver Volvo let her dads.

ALL: Surprise!!!!!!

Nessie: whoa

Emmett: told ya it would make you happy(beaming)

Nessie: thanks uncle Em( smiling brightly)

Emmett: I had a little help( staring at everyone else)

Rosalie: From Me especially( hugging Nessie)

Nessie: I get to drive( looking at her parents they nod)

Rosalie: Would like to think so now that you have your own car not mention all lessons I've been given you

Nessie: this is great, Thanks all of you

Jasper: We Thought you should go to school in style( smiles)

Nessie opens the car door and jumps in, looking at the passenger seat she looks at Jacob who is stadin next to Edward.

Nessie: How's Jake going to fit in here?

Emmett: we already thought about that

Rosalie: We fitted in special seats that recline to the dogs height

Nessie: Good thinking…this is so cool, now I get to drive Jacob around

Jacob: it's pretty cool, I didn't know you cared that must Blondie

Rosalie: I don't, but I care a lot about my niece

Nessie laughs at how they get on with each other, always fighting even when she was younger they would argue about who would feed her.

4 hours later

Nessie: I stuffed ( lying down on her bed)

Jacob: really I'm still hungry

Nessie: No way you ate 5 big Macs

Jacob: what can I say I'm a growing boy

Nessie: Yeah since when…..

Jacob seats down next to her

I nervous now all I wanna do is grab hold of him and kiss him until he asks for more. Instead I reach for his cheek letting me I show him how happy I was when we would spend more time together .

Nessie: I miss being they we used to be

Jacob: How so? (looking at her intensely)

Nessie: like everything was less awkward and being happy was all that mattered

Jacob: It's still like that

Nessie: No it's not (shows how distanced he has been the last couple of months)

Jacob: I didn't mean to be like that, I didn't realise I was hurting you

Nessie: I feel better now that you know and I'm glad that we had fun today( smiles)

Jacob: Good cause I never want you feel like that again

I look at him he grabs me an pulls me close to him, that feeling inside my stomach was starting again. With that his leans towards me like he going to kiss me , in his eyes all I could see was passion.

Jacob: I realised today that your not little anymore. An I can't lie about how I feel about you, I just want you to be happy

Nessie: (looking into his eyes)Being with you makes me happy

Jacob: I just realised too, I'm just a scared

Nessie: Off what?

Jacob: You not having a normal life

Nessie: I think I'm way past normal( laughs)

Jacob: Yeah I guess, I'm sorry I hurt you last night

Nessie: Don't worry about as long as I have you I wont' ever cry again

Jacob smiled and then leaned in a kissed me softly. My FIRST KISS in away , forget about last night this was nothing compared to that. I kissed back, I allowed my arm to lock around his neck. He pulled me even closer closer to him. I couldn't breathe , I couldn't think . My Jacob loved me to. After that the kisses got more passionate. I was now on top of him , running my hand through his long hair his hands on the other on was at the small of my back the other was resting on my face. Afterwards we just lay there falling asleep in eachothers arms.


	6. how it began

_**I remember the day I was born like yesterday , the feeling of being carried away by my Aunt and seeing him the person I call my Jacob staring down at me I could feel his presence he was hurt angry and not thinking so I opened my eyes to see the tall figure gazing down at me in my Aunt arms . He then smiled like the stars in the sky like seeing the sunrise like he'd never seen it before, I knew then he was my protector and friend and maybe something else.**_

**Year after I was born I looked physically 7**

**Nessie: **So what are you doing? ( I watched him cooking something)

Jacob: Making a sandwich...

**Nessie: **What kind?( smiling)

Jacob: The kind I'm going to eat and not share

**Nessie: **Please, please, please

Jacob laughed he'd give her the world if she asked.

Jacob: One bit( he hands her the sandwich carefully holding it fort he small child)Careful don't wanna waste any( laughing)

**Nessie: **Yum what is it( taking another bite)it tastes good

Jacob: Peanut butter and jelly(still holding it for her)

**Nessie: **Well I like it

Jacob: ( laughed staring down at her expression) I can tell, give me it a sec I'll make smaller for you

**Jacob cut the sandwich up smaller for her into square slices he then places the slices onto a small plate.**

Jacob: Here ya go( placing the plate onto the counter for her, then lifting her up to eat it )

**Nessie: **Thank you my Jacob ( she smiles, showing her tiny whites, then lifting up and taking a large chunk out of the small slice)

Jacob: No problem , anything for you .( he smile sincerely)

_**So I sat there watching him make more sandwiches , sitting on the work top it was fun to watch him sometimes ,even at a young age I thought he was interesting to watch. They way his expressions change while making the sandwich and how it was funny watching him scoff the sandwichs in a tleast 2 seconds.**_

Jacob: What?

**Nessie : **( giggle) Just thinking

Jacob: Should I be worried…( leaning against the other worktop beside me, arms folded)

**Nessie: **No…( she jumps of walking into the living area )

_**I walked into the living area to see my parents sitting . My momma reading a book called 'Wuthering heights and my Father holding her his hand s playing with her hair. I loved seeing them like this , there love showing in the way she lay there not moving safe in his arms and my father playing with her long brown locks affectionately.**_

**Edward notices his small child, gazing at them with a small smile. Hearing her thoughts while smiling.**

Edward: Hello..Nessie( smiling brightly at her)

**Nessie**:Hi Father..( smiles back brightly also)

Bella: Have you been playing with Jacob?

**Nessie: **Yes, he made me a sandwich …it was very nice .

Edward: That's good, would you like to sit here also

**Nessie nods**

_**Nessie walks closer to where her parents sit feeling like she is disturbing them. Bella pulls Nessie into her arms holding her closely to her , Edward smiles .this was his family and he could not be happier.**_

Bella: What would you like to do today Renessmee?( playing with her daughters bronze curls)

**Nessie: **Go to the beach with Jacob

Bella: Oh , I'm sure he wouldn't mind going with you

Edward: We could go hunting afterward if you like

**Nessie: **I would like that very much( nods her small head)

Edward: Good ( smiles)

_**I loved both my parents resting like this made me calm and feel safe I was probably the luckiest person in the world and I knew it. My father began humming my mothers song slowly I now mine seeing as my mother no longer slept . I yawned falling into a deep nap.**_


	7. oceans beauty& when?

_**We drove down to the beach two hours later. My parents where not allowed down to first beach , but I was happy with only Jacob anyway. I set in the front next to him watching the trees and I could smell the ocean form here, meaning we were getting closer. We stopped I unbuckled my seatbelt climbing out of the car , I ran to the sand .**_

Jacob: Wait up! (Running behind me)

**Nessie stood near the ocean just further away from being soaked. She watched the waves getting closer to the land.**

Jacob: You have to wait up next time( standing behind her watching her stare at the ocean)

**Nessie: **It pretty isn't it....( mesmerised)

Jacob: Very..( he watched as the wind blew her curls away from her tiny face, she was happy and that mattered).

**Nessie: **I want to go swimming now..

Jacob: Are you sure it's very cold

**Nessie: **I'm wearing a wet suit plus it not that cold and how would you know your never cold?

**Jacob laughed she may look very young but she wasn't stupid.**

Jacob: Weather report( he laughed loud , having Nessie stare up at him)

**Nessie: **Very funny.( she takes of her coat and standing in her wet suit)

_**With that I ran into the water being able to breath for long amounts of time was great, I went deeper and deeper . Feeling the water against my skin was amazing and refreshing.**_

**Jacob ran in behind Renessemee keeping a close eye on her and her safety . He dived below the water watching her swim beneath the waves her hair floating in the water he knew she enjoyed the feel of water example of her when he was tiny being washed down by Rosalie and enjoying the site of the blonde vampire soaked with bubbles was funny.**

_I came to the surface to be hit by a splash of water, making me laugh. Jacob floating his longer her out of his face him revealing a large smile._

**Nessie: **Wanna race?

**Jacob nods**

Jacob: I'm soo gonna win…( with that he began swimming fast…faster…then slowing down for her catch up)

**Nessie with all her strength swam quickly to where the boi was, touching it and then jumping gout of the water and back in again. She had won.**

**Nessie: **Yes!!!!!!!( wiping the water from her eyes)

**Jacob swam next her knowing that he'd let her win seeing her happy was his job and he loved it.**

Jacob: That's not fair…

**Nessie: **How ,you started first. I won fair in square…( giggling)

Jacob: I suppose your just faster than me, or maybe because I'm carrying the extra weight…

**Nessie laughs at him pouting**

_**You know , I always know he lets me win but playing along was so much fun. He was always letting me win and I loved that.**_

_**Afterwards I we sat on the beach Jacob had lit a fire he'd brought marshmallows with him and he toasted them , I wasn't that fond on human food but anything sweet I liked or anything Jacob liked. I laugh.**_

Jacob: Be careful now we don't want you to get burned( he said as he was holding the stick my marshmallows where on )

**Nessie: **Jake I can do it myself( I look up at him trying to pull the stick out of his grasp)

Jacob: I know but you could get burned( worried eyes)

**Nessie: **But I won't( pouting)

Jacob: But you could Kiddo( he was being very serious now)

**Nessie: **What you a scared my dad will kill you if I get hurt?

Jacob: I don't want you get hurt…an that to ( pulling the stick out of the fire and placing his hand on the marshmallow to pull it off)

Nessie laughed him being serious was so funny a side to him she seen very regularly.

**Nessie: **Nice ( eating the marshmallow)

Jacob: Yeah, I think so to( smiling down at her)So what do you want to do tomorrow?

**Nessie shrugs**

**Nessie: **I want to see Billy

Jacob: Okay, he'll be looking forward to seeing you.

**Nessie: **Good ( smiles sincerely)

Jacob: You know, you might even see Claire

**Nessie: **Really and Seth too?

Jacob: Yes

**Nessie: **That's really cool...

_**I loved Seth he was funny and very easy to get along with and Claire the only kid I'd ever really played with which is why I felt close to her I'd always been with adults and it was refreshing to be what I should be like at her age.**_

**Nessie: **Jake…

_**Jacob lifts me up carry me to the car.**_

Jacob: Yes..( stare at me)

**Nessie: **When do you think I will be able to go to school with other kids

Jacob: When your older, you see .You can't go until your fully grown

**Nessie: **When will that be?

Jacob: You know this already. Why so many questions?

**Nessie: **No reason ( he sets me down in the car)

**Jacob: **You have to have a reason Nessie…( looking at her intensely)

**Nessie: **I..I don't know

Jacob: Your going to grow up pretty fast , being a little kid is going to fly in for you , You should in enjoy being little now because when you get older you'll wanna be little again, it's so much easier

**Nessie: **Why…is it easier?

Jacob: I…I don't know, I guess being little comes with benefits. Playing around with no worries and having fun is all that really matters

**Nessie: **I don't feel like a little kid (Shaking her small head)

Jacob: That's because your special, but you are just little kid all you should worry about is ways to have fun. Like running, swimming, kid games and most importantly ways to annoy Blondie …I mean Rosalie and just having a good time… without getting hurt ( Serious tone)

**Nessie: **( smiles he always talked her like a grown up) thanks ( she hugs him)

Jacob: well that's what I'm here for ( he smiles, holding her small body close to his) I'll always be here for you

**Nessie: **I know, that's what makes you special right?

Jacob: Yes ( he nods his long hair tied back into a ponytail)


	8. rainbows and Crushes

**Weeks past and then months and then another year my body and my mind continued to grow .Right now I looked about 13 years old and it wasn't only scary me but my family also. I remember what I looked like a couple of months ago and by the pictures my aunt Alice had took. I had changed a lot .My once long hair was now shorter I just couldn't stand the nuisance of it my mom nearly freaked having been very fond bronze curls. My hair was now to the edge of my shoulders the curls continually getting longer and longer, my skin stayed the same and my eyes stayed there same chocolate l brown that I had inherited from my mother. The only difference was not only had my body grown but my feelings for someone also. JACOB, it had began the end of last year and sure hoped I was right**

**I sat on top of the great oak tree, mom and dad where visiting grandpa Charlie I would usually rush at the chance but today felt strange almost feeling un normal . Funny how a half vampire could feel that way each day grew more and I was just still getting used to that last night I looked chubby now my features where clearer . I still communicated by touching that persons face the only one I talked to was My Jacob .**

**I would never tell him the truth not yet I was still pretty young and Jacob knowing the truth was like someone dropping a nuclear bomb on me joking but to be honest how would rather wait for him to show me he loved me too.**

**I watched beneath the large russet wolf crouching down below the tree. JAOCB I gracefully jumped down still holding my book of Jane Eyre . I touch his ear he reacted by licking my face .**

Nessie: Ew.. gross Jake

**Jacob then did sat down where I stood. I laughed he always was really cute in wolf form. I then sat next to him touching his fur.**

Nessie: where have you been today?

_**Jacob: You know just checking on Seth and Leah. How has your day been?**_

Nessie: How are they doing ?.. My days be okay better now that you're here ( I smile)

_**Jacob: Seth still being himself although he's started dating a girl called Janie she seems sweet enough but he's worried that he'll imprint on someone and well Leah being her normal self **_

Nessie: That 's probably be the reason he hasn't be round dad's been missing him

_**Jacob: Speaking of your dad did him and your mom go and visit Charlie today?**_

**I continued to stroke his russet coat, it was always very soft.**

Nessie: Yeah they did.. Mom baked him a pie which by the way smelt extremely good

_**Jacob: Really she still baking… well that's something. Why didn't you go with them Charlie's been missing you**_

Nessie: Just didn't want to go wanted to catch up on some reading .Maybe next week. ( I looked up at the sky it was always pretty cloudy)

_**Jacob: Strange are you sure that's the real reason.. Your always wanting to visit. (**_ his large face looked up at mine)

Nessie: I .. just don't want freak him out by the latest growth spurt ( my voice sounded timid)

**Jacob then nuzzled my hand**

_**Jacob: What's there to freak out about your getting more and more pretty each time your grow**_

Nessie: I'm not just getting bigger.. This month I look about 12 next I'll look about 14 …How can you say that isn't weird ( I look down my face blushing)

_**Jacob: Your unique and special nothing changes that even to Charlie your always going be his granddaughter and to me you're the most beautiful person I ever seen**_( he licks my face again)

Nessie: (I laugh loud my face still red from him saying those words) You really think so.. You think I'm not weird?

_**Jacob: Nothing compares to you **_( he stares up still at me I wrap my arms around his fury neck)

**Jacob now sits up his large wolf frame surround my grip on him.**

_**Jacob: Now if you'll excuse madam I have to phase**_

Nessie: ( I giggle at his humour) No problem kind sir just come back

_**Jacob: Do I ever stay more than a couple of hours away from you**_

Nessie: Just making sure ( I smile brightly had him)

**Jacob walked of in to the trees I sat there on the forest floor waiting for his return. I watched has the sun faded through the clouds the sun shining through barely yet the light hit my skin causing it to glow I touch the part of my arm where the sun shone on it . Strange how I was always amazed at the glow it produced. Pretty almost like rainbow glitter through my pale skin. By this time Jacob reappeared wearing only a his track bottom which wear navy his favourite pair.**

**Jacob: **What you doing there Nessie?

Nessie: Just looking at my skin

**Jacob: **Your still fascinated by the way it glows

Nessie: Obvious Huh

**Jacob: **No…Maybe ( he bit his lip)

**Nessie: You're an awful lair**

**Jacob: **Only with you

Nessie : True ( I smirked) It's just fascinating my mom's sparkles and mines is like …

**Jacob: **Rainbow on your skin but not with different colours, but with different shades of yellow and gold

Nessie: Yeah ( I stare at him ho weird he thought like me ) I think that to..

**Jacob: **Good …that means we think alike

Nessie: Yeah that is good ( I stare up at him my hand cover blocking the sun in my eyes now

**Jacob reached down and lifted me up into his arms which by the way where huge. I noticed that his skin was always very soft, the copper colour made it even more pretty. I then raised my eyes to his they where brown like mine yet possessing intelligence and kindness. Other than that Jacob hair was cut to his shoulders black has the midnight sky yet pretty in a manly kind of way suiting the shape of his handsome face. I realised then and there I wasn't just interested him because he was kind, caring, good at listening not to mention I was his imprint therefore making him suited for me alone , But he was attractive in a more friend kind of way.**

**Jacob: **Are you okay? ( he pulled me close to his warm chest)

Nessie: Yeah I think so ( I muttered)

**I knew at this moment that Jacob Black was very attractive maybe even the most beautiful person I ever seen and that scared me. He wasn't just my Jacob anymore he was a CRUSH a very attractive crush.**


	9. Nerves and motorbike sounds

Present day

I sat outside Forks high school in my fathers Volvo watching has the students walked into the school. I was nervous and Jacob was no where to be seen.

Edward: He's probably caught up .. Don't worry he'll be here

Nessie: he better be ( I looked at my father terrified)

Edward: he will be . Jacob would never let you down no matter how annoying he can be ( small smile)

Nessie: You reckon it'll be hard.. I mean high school in movies seems difficult

Edward: First days are always hard just remember be yourself . Also Me and your mother love you deeply no matter what

Nessie: thanks.. I'm just scared that they won't like me

Edward: Offcousre they'll like you what's there not to like. Your beautiful, smart not mention your are your mothers daughter

Nessie: That helps I guess ( I look out he car window)

Edward: Just take your time and if it to much call an I'll come an get you

Nessie: Okay, I just got to remember this was my idea

Edward: Yeah one that I'm not to happy about but it your decision

Nessie: Thanks ( I hugged my father tightly feeling his cold skin beneath my warmth)

That's when the sound of a motor bike pulled through it was Jacob he was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket with gold stripes on the arms his large boots where black also just like biker boots with metal aligning them . The bike stopped next to the Volvo . He pulled off the helmet from his head placing it under his arm. He looked up at Nessie with a bright smile. Jacob then climbed off his motor bike I noticed how graceful he looked lifting his long legs over the small bike which compared to him looked tiny.

I looked at my at my dad with pleading eyes.

Edward: ( small smile) Good luck honey ( he place a cold kiss on my forehead)

I then opened the car door not before smiling at my dad

Nessie: I love you

Edward: I know but just be careful okay

Nessie: I will ( looking serious at him)

Jacob walked over to me his smile getting brighter and brighter if that was at all possible. He now stood next to me wrapping his long around me. I looked up with a smile matching his.

Nessie: Hi (smiling so much my cheeks hurt)

**Jacob**: Hi yourself…so you still wanna go through with this

Nessie: Yeah.. No going back

**Jacob: **I'll be here with you no matter what

Nessie: Thank you

He unwrap himself from me and we walked closer to the entrance everyone gazed at us, we must seem really strong my pale skin compared to Jacob dark copper skin his extremely large shape and tall height. Jacob just smiled down at me his eyes locked with mine. As we stood at the door he extended his large hand.

**Jacob: **You ready (eyes locked with mine)

Nessie: ( I curled my hand with his ) Yeah

**Jacob: **( he tightens his grip) then lets go then ( he smiled lighting up my heart and stopping my nerves)

We walked in hand in hand this was the beginning of my Life and I was terrified but Jacob kept me feeling safe so I guess I was relaxing thanks to My Jacob.


	10. school and GYM

We walked into the high school hand in hand the students watching us as we did Jacob's height and bulk probably was strange to them and me the pale bronzed haired girl holding the hand of the tall Native American guy who just so happened to be extremely good-looking and how i can say that about him goodlooking yeah!

Jacob looked down at me with his smile his eyes gazing into my own.

**Jacob: **What are you thinking about?( vocie husky).

Nessie: You ( I blushed) .

**Jacob: **Good ( he chuckled with a nod).

Nessie: You don't think that's strange

**Jacob:** What's strange ( (his browneyes looking into my own more curiously).

Nesie: Me thinking of you

**Jaocb:** No, why would it be. To tell you the truth your all I think about ( low laugh showing his shyness).

Nessie: Good

**Jacob**: Double Good

Jacob and I both laughed, he continued to stare at me his dark eyes bunring into me and to be honest what he just said me me feel really happy.

After this walked to the reception got are time tables and where told where to go, my first class was English and Jacob's was history. I enjoyed English anyway so I wasn't really that worried just nervous when I walked in the door and everyone gazed at me strangely. So this was highschool.

Mr smith: welcome to forks ( he said with a smile)…everyone this Renesemee Cullen

**The class looked up at me almost ignoring what Mr smmith was saying. I realised a group of girls smiling at me one had thick blonde hair the other had black hair and pretty blue eyes and the other had auburn hair they waved and the blonde moved her hand almost gesturing for me to sit next to them. So I followed her directions and walked down to them I was instantly greeted with smiles.**

Blonde: Hi..I'm Stephanie this is Gaby ( gestured to the dark haired girl with the pretty blue eyes she smile).

Auburn : Hey I'm sliver

Nessie: Hi ( I was relaxed but still nervous so I looked down)

Stephanie: SO what's your name new girl?(cheerfully).

**Nessie**: Renesmee or Nessie if you like(small smile

Sliver: Mouthful of a name where's it from?

**Nessie: **My grandmothers names mixed together….

Stephanie: That's pretty cool….

**Nessie: **Thanks….(I smile)

Gaby: So where are you from?

**Nessie: **Here and there but I lived in Alaska for a while….

Stephanie: Really…so your suited to bad weather conditions

**Nessie**: I guess…( I nodded)

Sliver: Where you living now then here in forks or outside it

**Nessie**: outside my parents work aboard so I'm staying with some of my family there

Gaby: You know you have really pretty hair it's just so curly and is that your real colour?

**Nessie**: yeah ist my real colour

Gaby: Really your parents most have good genes( Dazed like)

**Nessie: **I uh guess ( I giggled at her strangeness and so did the other girls)

The bell then rang

Stephanie: So what you have next ?

**Nessie**: Gym I think

Stephanie: Good us to( motioned to Gaby who followed behind us)

**Nessie: **Cool…

**30 minutes later**

**I wore a pair of track bottoms and a plan red t-shirt sporting the school logo, we netball passing the ball to each other I enjoyed this game Emmett loved teaching sports and to be honest I enjoyed being taught.**

**I realised not much longer Jacob standing shooting hoops , I walked up to him when the ball dropped up his side of the court.**

**Jacob: **hey ( he said wrapping his arms around me to hug, which felt good) you having fun

Nessie: Honestly….Yeah I am it's much funner than I expected

**Jacob: **Wait to till you get homework then your not going to enjoy it( he laughed)

Nessie: Not too worried yet I'll just get aunt Rose to do it for me

**Jacob: **You reckon Blondie will do mines also ( he smirked)

Nessie: Nope.. But she might change her mind if you beg her

**Jacob: **Not a chance ( he screwed his face up)

**I laughed he and Aunt Rosalie never got along it was funny growing up watching them fight over me and the funniest was when Jacob started the blond jokes Aunt rose knew them all. I then realised that Jacob was still hugging me close to him causing me to blush even more.**

**Jacob: **You look cute when you blush

Nessie: What?(I blushed redder)

**Jacob laughed at me**

Nessie: well your pretty hot yourself ( touching his chest, he was really warm)

**Jacob: **Well if you think so, so do I ( huge grin)

Nessie: Your really hot(I pushed at him to let go before I suffocated)

**Jacob**: Sorry ..( he reddened)

Nessie: what class to you have next ?

**Jacob: **well we have lunch then biology

Nessie: Really, together

**Jacob: **(grinned) Yep cool huh we can be partners

Nessie: Yep

**2 minutes later Stephanie walked up to where Jacob was throwing the basket ball into the hoops while I cheered him on each time he didn't miss that's when I had ago I shot twice causing Jacob to clap has he always did when I did good or bad**

Jocob: She tribbling the ball she gets close to the hoop and she then gracefully bends her knees and throws the ball and shoots (he cheers happily)

Nessie: thankyou thankyou ( i bow to our imaginary audience)

**Jacob: **Your welcome you always to really good ( he claps)

I went red again he always said that whether i did bad or good but it felt strange.

Stephanie: Hi Nessie ….( I tuned round to see Stephanie and Gaby who continued to gawk at Jacob)

Nessie: Hi Stephanie and Gaby… this is Jacob my best friend and boyfriend he started today too

Stephanie: Really cool….

Gaby: Whoa your really tall

**Jacob: **yeah I guess( eyebrow raised at her ) nice to meet both of you

Stephanie: You to…so how long have been going out

**Jacob: **Month but I've known Nessie since birth

Stephanie: Whoa really that's soo sweet

Gym teacher: Class is over guys go get cleaned up

Nessie: See you later ( I hugged him)

Stephanie: bye

**Jacob: **See you in lunch you to Stephanie and Gab….

**Gaby stood there just curious about Jacob I couldn't help laugh at her, Jacob looked freaked, eventually she followed asking me lots of questions like did Jacob take steroids or was really sixteen I off course laughed at her she was strange but in a very good way.**


	11. biology and weirdness Jacob and DAD

**After cleaning up me and Stephanie walked into the Cafeteria to find Jacob standing waiting for me. He stood strong and graceful looking leaning casually against a wall his long hair cascaded down his shoulders , his strong arms where folded showing how muscular he was not only this but the black t-shirt showed the perfect colour of his skin. I slowly walked up to him almost entranced by the sight of him, he really was beautiful and just by looking at him my insides felt warm. My stomach had butterflies he was mine. Really mine as he always had been but truly and definitely my Jacob, no one else compared to him. **

Stephanie: You do know he is really hot

**Nessie: **What…what…( I look at her from my daze)

Stephanie: That just says it all

**Nessie: **Say what all

Stephanie: How perfect he is to you ( she looked to Jacob then to me).

**Nessie: **He is perfect to me not just in the looks sense either( I continue to smile ahead to him)

Stephanie: We'll be over here…when you wanna sit down tell Jacob to sit with us if he likes…

**I never heard what she said just the end of it.**

**Nessie: **thanks

**Stephanie laughed at my expression which read to the world I was amazed by my Jacob Black.**

**Jacob stood up straight unfolding his arms and wrapping them tightly around me to hug him I loved it when he did that he was so strong and warm. He lowered his head to mine and just rested it there.**

**Jacob: **Hi…I missed you (Arms almost tighter around me)

Nessie: Me to a lot ( my arms where now wrapped around his waist)

**Jacob: **Are you hungry..( he looked into my eyes now)

Nessie: No, not really. But if your are I'll eat with you

**Jacob: **okay ( he smiled again blinding me)

**1 hour later we sat next to each other everyone stared at us again shocked by Jacob's height and by my paleness or I just my weirdness. Jacob held my hand under the table he looked at me quickly and then look ahead at what Mrs Ellis the biology teacher was talking about she was a tall thin women with a dark bob and a pair of bottle lensed glasses she was pretty yet she looked shy but when she spoke all you could here was clearness. I looked at Jacob and showed him us running the woods , me staring into his beautiful dark eyes and him staring at me we where going round in round smiling and laughing. When I stopped the image his smile got even brighter from happiness and shock . I hadn't shown him an image in months afraid of showing him kissing me softly now I wasn't worried about showing him something like that.**

Mrs Ellis: Right class today is health day and the topic we will be studying will be sexual health

Class started talking and someone said something causing everyone to laugh except me and Jacob I on the other hand hadn't a clue what it meant. I think Jacob didn't laugh because he knew I wasn't used to people talking that way.

**Mrs Ellis so we all know the works but do we know how to protect ourselves from STIs and unwanted pregnancies. I stared at her strangely I knew how babies where born and I knew why people married to have children I suppose I was pretty naïve when it came to stuff like this .**

**Mrs Ellis: **Okay each off you take a leaflet and now we will begin to watch the sex education video

**Jacob slowly released my hand and lifted the leaflet from the girl giving them out, he looked irritated and for some reason I didn't know why. I smiled at him and he did back almost distanced.**

**The video began with a girl and boy getting drunk at a party. Then 9 months later a baby was born, both teenagers where young and it showed the reasons for what they did and it seemed awful. The teenagers where depressed and angry because of having the baby they where both too young and not financially fit to raise the little girl. In the end they give the baby up for adoption that's when the DVD jumped into contraceptives and other things like why you should practice safe sex and different reasons why you should wait for the right time to go through with that decision. **

**Jacob looked uncomfortable he sat looking down the whole time , I sat staring shocked and creeped out I didn't know all these things I knew when two people loved each other and when they where married they made love but the way they described it was cheap and unmeaning.**

**The video ended right before the bell rung and I was still shocked. Everyone walked out like it was the most naturalist thing Jacob stood looking at me , yet I ignored him still in confusion mode.**

Jacob: Nessie….Nessie ( he placed his hand on my shoulder).

**I sat there still not knowing what was what.**

**Jacob: **Renesmee Cullen

Nessie: (I looked up at him shocked he had used that name he never called me that).Yeah

**Jacob**: We can go home now

Nessie: Really why?

**Jacob: **Schools finished

Nessie: Oh really ( I made a low nervous laugh)

Jacob nodded

I quickly stood up looking embarrassed and nervous. We walked outside to where Jacobs motorbike sat he handed me a helmet with my name on the side of it birthday gift from last year dad freaked out was pretty funny.

**Jacob**: Are you okay Ness?

Nessie: Yeah, you okay

**Jacob: **Why wouldn't I be ( he climbed on the bike wrapping his jacket round me, making me look like a smurf).

**I climbed on the back wrapping my hands around his waist, it felt good just to hold onto him he was always really warm not that I was cold just the safely of knowing he was mine not to mention his scent a deep woodsy smell I could never get enough of . We drove past lots of trees as usual I grabbed on tighter to him my hips tightened against his waist as we turned. I realised how stiff Jacob's back at got has we turned the corner he most be upset about something.**

**We stopped at the cottage , I jumped off expecting him to come in with me but he didn't move from his bike. He looked down his helmet covering his expression.**

**Jacob**: I'll see you later Ness, have to go see Sam

Nessie: Oh that's fine…See you later ( I smiled, I then hugged hi quickly)

**Jacob's shoulders stiffened as I did that how strange. With that he rod of into the evening light leaving me standing watching me.**

**Strange how that happened Jacob seamed weird, I walked into be greeted by my parents and family all holding presents Dad on the other hand was more quiet than usual I wonder what was going on with everyone. Alice was happy she bought me a couple of outfits, Jasper a book Jane Eyre collectors edition ,Aunt Rosalie new sound system for my car and Uncle Em couple of teddies bears and candy funny how he knew I enjoyed sweets not too mention a new Plasma and grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme a new necklace and my bedroom changed again to accustom to my new age which was really cool.**

**I was grateful as usual for my amazing gifts , which where always too too much . I was there only child and I was spoiled never wanting or needing anything but right now I wanted Jacob to see and be happy that we completed the day without nay trouble I think. Mom and dad had even bought me a couple of things that's including Alice who went out and bought him a couple of dressy flannel shirts and trousers.**


	12. Boyfriends thoughts and father thoughts

**Jacob POV**

What the hell was I thinking what was worse Edward heard my thoughts.

Nessie Oh my god the first time I had ever thought about her in that I repeat that way. She was so innocent looking watching that video, horrified and all I could think about was her being that close to me. More than just kisses that the hope of one day making love to her showing her the love I held for her. For god sakes she has just started High school an me thinking those disgusting thoughts. An yet again I think of her being held close to me, feeling her heart beat race against my skin, feeling her breath on my neck and what made that even worse was her hips against my waist when we where on the motorbike. She probably thinks I'm angry with her but how to I explain to not only Nessie but Edward that I didn't mean to think that way, this soon into our relationship.

Edward POV

What was the dog thinking, I could here his thoughts a mile of he was retraining himself form think yet he thought of her in that way for god sakes she's barley started high school even though she looks older. then again Jacob is probably cut up about it and Nes I mean Renesmee is worried she did something wrong. Jacob will have to learn to retrained his thoughts in future but I suppose he know s that now also.


	13. UNpure thoughts and intimatefeelings

**Jacob climbed into Nessie window quietly just resting o the inner frame part. She looked so pretty when she slept and beautiful when she was awake, I wonder what she's dreaming about he thought. After thinking that he slowly stood at the edge of her bed watching her chest raise and fall he could here her heart beat fast as usual and then she being turning in her sleep her head going side to side.**

**Nessie**: Please… Jacob don't leave me..( tears stained her face, still sleeping)

**Jacob walked closer to her bed and rested his hand on her cheek.**

**Jacob: **I'll never leave you Ness you're my one and my only love ( he whispered to her)

**Nessie's body became still and relaxed, Jacob give a small smile knowing this had calmed her.**

**My eyes opened to see Jacob sitting on my window still looking at the Full moon. He kept staring looking serene and beautiful his dark skin looking pretty from the moons light shining through my window into my room. I climbed out of my bed and stood behind him, I put my hand on his shoulder where his tribal tattoo I remember how turning into a werewolves meant marking his arm all the pack had the design on there upper arms and on Jacob it looked pretty. His large hand covered my own.**

**Jacob: **You know watching you grow up was amazing but I guess I wasn't ready for you to turn out the way you did. I don't think I had enough time to prepare.

**Nessie**: Prepare….Jacob are okay.

**Jacob: **I couldn't be happier( he turned to look at me)

**Nessie**: Really because today after class you where strange

**Jacob: **I know and I'm sorry

**Nessie: **you don't need to be sorry I wonder why?

**Jacob: **Why I was distance with you

**Nessie: **Yes( I nodded)

**Jacob: **Sometimes watching you is difficult for me and when that video was shown it made the situation even more complicated

**Nessie: **What situation?

**Jacob: **The one where I love as much as I can. With clean thoughts

**I stared at him Clean thoughts what did that mean. I was now leaning against him , I then touched his face gently.**

**Nessie: **Did I do something bad?

**Jacob: **No…no the complete opposite ( he pulled me to him)

**Nessie: **I don't' understand( I looked into his eyes has he held me close to him)

**Jacob: **That's just it. Your so pure and perfect and I'm so selfish and bad

**Nessie**: Jacob Black your probably the most unselfish and the most caring person in the world in the world now please tell what is going on

**Jacob let go of me and stood up looking around my room.**

**Jacob: **It's decorated again it nice, you know Esme should asked me to help out I wouldn't have minded

**Nessie: **Don't change the subject Jacob.. What's going on with you?

**Jacob: **I can't tell you….because it's wrong and your not ready to hear things I've been thinking

**Nessie: **Jacob I'm a lot older than I look mentally anyway. Pleas tell me.

**I walked closer to him and looked into his brown eyes with my own.**

**Jacob: **One day I'll tell you I promise , I just want to protect from things you do't have to worry about right now

**Then I thought the video today how uncomfortable he was with me around.**

**Nessie**: Is it about the Video today

**Jacobs eyes burned me**

**Jacob: **WHA What!

**Nessie: **You looked really uncomfortable I didn't know why is it because eof the video

**Jacob: **No I mean Yes or ….

**Nessie: **please

**Jacob chest stared to heave fast and has I stepped closer to him his heartbeat beat faster than usual. Was he nervous.**

**Jacob**: I ( he coughed) can't tell you

**Jacob eyes looked down he looked like he was going to cry.**

**Nessie: **it's it really that bad?

**Jacob nodded**

**Nessie: **Okay you can tell me on your own time . Just remember you've been there for me my whole life now it's my turn to listen and help you .( I smiled to hi showing that I was here for him)

**Jacob: **Thanks.( he smiled still nervously at me)

**I then pulled him to sit down on my bed his body got tense again. I then looked into his eyes and he relaxed.**

**Nessie**: You remember when I asked you why you where always here with me?

**Jacob lay next to me both of us lay just staring at the ceiling.**

**Jacob: **yep I thought it was cute and before I could answer Blondie answered for me ( **he begins to imitate Aunt Rose's voice**)because he's a stalker and a dog ( he chuckled lightly at the memory)

**Nessie: **Yeah but after Aunt rose said that….

**Jacob: **Because every little girl needs a pet dog and a best friend. An I that I enjoyed hanging out with you curly sue

**Nessie: **( i laughed curly sue my nick name apart from Nessie) Yeah I was so happy I did you're hair for you and then asked if I had already pet dog to you reckoned I could get a real one.

**Jacob: **A real one , I laughed at that . I then said you've got a 360 pound one why would you want a animal that's not big enough to carry you

**Nessie: **Yeah…I remember everything. I always enjoyed going out to the forest or the beach with you it was always fun no matter what we did.

**Jacob: **You where always doing something which cool for me ,I was never bored.

**Nessie: **Me neither…do miss having other friends

**Jacob: **Nope I have you my best friend and the person I love and offcourse the pack what more could I want

**Nessie: **to be normal

**Jacob**: (turned to face me) This is normal for me, I have everything I want and more ( he caressed my cheek)

I sat up leaning on one arm and kissed him sweetly, Jacob lay there while I then leaned above him kissing him over and over again his strong arm was wrapped around my waist.

**Nessie**: You do know I love you more than anything in the world( my hand touched is warm cheek again)

**Jacob: **I do and you know what I love,( leaned up and kiss me again while holding me close to him) knowing you love me the way you do. I've waited so long for you and to be honest I would wait to the end of time for you just to say that to me over and over again

**Nessie**: ( Smiled at him I loved when he talked like this) I promise you I'll never let you forget that I love you

**Jacob: **I know you will ( he flipped me underneath him so quickly I barely blinked his lips where touching mine more passionately, I giggle when he did this to my surprise).

**I was feeling strangely has he lay on top of me I felt like me stomach was tightening, my hands where holding onto his muscular shoulders I loved how he felt against me I then put my hand onto his neck playing with the hair there. I continued to kiss him with has much passion , we had went from sweet kisses to deeper ones and It was better or different some how, Jacobs hands was now on my waist pulling me close to him Whoa that felt different I like it, Jacob began to kiss my neck leaving a hot trail along my ear to my collar bone . My hands went from his neck to his back pulling him closer feeling the tight muscles beneath his grey vest top, I then slowly put my foot around his pulling him down even more. He went tense again.**

**Jacob: **I think we should stop(breathless)

**Nessie**: Why what did we do wrong

**Jacob: **(sat up just looking at me his dark eyes looked darker) you did nothing I shouldn't have pushed you….

**Nessie: **What… your talking stupid I did this because I loved how you feel on top of me

**Jacob looked weird now his eyes where really dark now almost longing for something that I didn't know**.

**Jacob: **This is why I was upset

**Nessie: **Because I kiss you

**Jacob: **No ….( groaned) this pointing me and him

**Nessie: **Me and you… I don't get what you mean

**Jacob: **the last couple of days have been really difficult for me…the reasons because I've began to see you in a more than innocent way

**Nessie: **Like…..a ….(my eyebrows raised)

**Jacob**:(he choked out) Intimate way

**Nessie: **Really…why?

**Jacob: **( he laughed) Because your …your perfect in every way. that's why we have to stop because if we don't I don't think I will

I was shocked he liked me in a intimate way, that's when I realised it to the more passionate kisses the way he pulled me closer to him not only this but the way I pulled him closer to me also I wanted to feel him more and then running my fingers underneath his vest top it felt good yet I was making it worse for him.


	14. tell me please and children

**Nessie: **I'm sorry

**Jacob**: What for, being attractive to me( a low laugh)

Nessie: Know for being stupid and not realising how you feel

**Jacob: **No, your not stupid I'm the one who can't keep his thoughts to himself even your dad heard what I thought how sick am I ( his head now resting in his head)

**Nessie: **My dad. What?

**I looked at him like I was crazy and yet it was funny.**

**Jacob**: When I dropped you of he heard my thoughts

**Nessie**: Oh…what where you thinking?

**Jacob looked at me like I was nuts and looked down he looked Embarrassed. I was curious still trying to understand it all.**

**Jacob: **I can't tell you, your not ready for things like this

**Nessie**:( I leaned closer to him touching his chin) Don't you think I should decide that for myself

**Jacob**: I do but it's not right

**Nessie: **How so, we're going to be together for the rest of eternity and your worried about what I'll think

**Jacob: **Your not old enough

**Nessie: **what?, this is about age again

**Jacob: **No I mean yes ( he breathes heavily) it is .You've only started High school you need more time to discover different things

**Nessie: **Jacob the only reason I'm in school is to feel at least a tad bit normal…don't you get it I want to learn more about you more than just my old Jacob but my boyfriend. Who's better to tell me things like this than you

**Jacob: **Please don't make me tell you ( he pleaded with his eyes)

**Nessie: **Tell me I want to know , I promise I won't freak out

Where had this sudden confidence come from probably my curiosity to know what he thought about me and how bad it was that my father heard what he thought.

Jacob: Okay…( he breathed out again) I sorry if I make you anyway uncomfortable

Nessie: You could never make me feel that

Jacob: Really you think so…

Nessie: **( I nod looking into his brown eyes) **I know so…

Jacob: I…when we watched that video a thousand thoughts came to my head but just one stuck and it made me feel strange almost excited ( I listened inattentively) I thought about being together in more intimate way…me holding you close to me and you holding me to you almost clingingly . I pictured you beneath me loving me the way I love you. I hoped that one dya we would be more than just together but as one person. I guess I made it worst when we rode up to your cottage in on the motorbike they way your arms tighten round me and they way your thighs clung onto me when we turned that corner… I am truly sorry for **….( I kissed him deeply showing that it was okay. I then pulled away)**

**Nessie: **Never ever be sorry for feeling that way

**Jacob: **But you don't understand…

**Nessie: **I do now, better than anything else I may not know about those kind of relationships but what I do know what you described sounds exactly the way would want to be with you…you're my Jacob and always will be no matter what you think as long as it about me.

**Jacob started laughing like mad man.**

**Nessie: **What's so funny?( I looked t him crazily)

**Jacob: **Why do you always amaze me?…you'd think I was used to it I was shocked when you showed me your first memory but this is even more amazing

**Nessie: **Thanks, I think…

**Jacob: **You are truly and amazingly beautiful and perfect in every way and I am most grateful and happy that you love me the way you do

**Nessie: **Bought time you realised

**Jacob: **don't you worry I know( he nods)

**Nessie: **So my father freaked out. that's why he acted strange when I came into the cottage today

**Jacob:** Please I'm lucky I'm still breathing…if I had a daughter the guy would be dead

**Nessie:** So your saying if we have a little girl you'd kill the guy who thought of her in a non-innocent way

**Jacob:** Yeah no question to it…wait a minute you would have my children

**Nessie:** Yep…why don't you want a little girl to pay with or a little boy to teach how to swim

**Jacob: **Yes, I just err thought ,I think you've amazed me again

**Nessie: **have I really ( cheerful)

**Jacob: **Yeah, I think you should stop doing that before I die with happiness

**Nessie:** One day we'll be together in that way we will become one and I'll have lot's of dark haired children with my brains and your amazing smile

**Jacob: **Really you think so…

**Nessie:** yep once we're married

**Jacob**: Married. You've been thinking a lot

**Nessie:** Yeah ever since i realised that I liked you in more than friend way which has been a long time

**Jacob**: How long as that been?

**Nessie**: the day we talked about my skin glowing like…rain

**Jacob:** Rainbow on your skin but not with different colours, but with different shades of yellow and gold

**Nessie: **Yep that's it

**Jacob: **That long…why didn't you say something

**Nessie**: I wanted you to have time first and so that I didn't lose you has a friend

**Jacob: **you'll never ever lose me

**Nessie: **You promise…( **looking into his eyes)**

**Jacob: **Promise ( his forehead rested against mine)

**We then fell asleep again in each others arms thinking about our future together an how we wanted it to be. Tonight taught me , Jacob was here forever like he had always been and even though I was terrified of 'that kind' of a relationship I wouldn't mind it with my Jacob because he lived for me and only me and I him.**


	15. Waking up in his arms and mom converse

**I lay there embraced in his toned russet skin arms. I suppose I should be used to being held by him but it was different I felt safe and wrapped up in his body heat and scent not that I needed to be warmer just his skin to mine felt great for someone who can phase into a wolf his skin was soft. **

**I was used to seeing happy couples in my family and in the wolf pack watching people like my mom and dad and Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim seeing the snuggled close to each other and kissing when they thought I wasn't looking funny. How quickly that can change for you I was now one of them sharing in the bond a relationship with the person I trusted completely in the whole world. **

**I glanced up to his perfect face, his eyes shut his lips almost in smile. He was calm like he was even younger than what he truly was, which in fact with all accounts he was older. I was tucked securely close to him, my head resting on his shoulder and my hands on his muscular chest . I could fell his heart beat under my palm beating loud and relaxed like music to my ears ,his breathing on the other hand was light and clear it was good to see him relaxed for once .Jacob was always busy patrolling and to be honest it was great just to be lying here next to him.**

**I now know the truth behind him being uncomfortable. It was weird how our conversation last night switched from trying to find out truths and then me trying to comprehend how he felt about me when I was around him. Then again me telling him I wanted to marry and bear his dark-haired babies. Funny I think I've flipped reverse in so many levels but I didn't care it felt right talking to him about such things after he was mine My Jacob and always and forever would be.**

**Jacob slowly opened his dark eyes to see me staring at his neck then running my cool hands in a small x over his heart. I then felt him gazing at me lazily those dark eyes looking very dreamy.**

**I smiled brightly at him he looked amused at staring the way I was I suddenly felt heat burning my cheeks, he made a low chuckle.**

**Jacob: **Morning …( he kissed my forehead bringing me even closer to him I realised our legs where entwined I could get used to waking up in his arms).

**Nessie: **( I smile) morning..( I cuddled up closer to him).

**Jacob: **So I guess we talked about a lot last night

**Nessie: **yeah I think we did, it feels good to know where I standing thought I did something wrong but I guess I did but I didn't ( I make a low laugh)

**Jacob: **Let's not go over that again, you could never do anything wrong to me

**Nessie: **You wanna bet? ( I look at him with a grin)

**Jacob: **Bring It on shorty….

**I then stared moving myself away from him and began pulling at him that's when I bit him on the shoulder Joabc lifted me round so that I was now straddling him. We just laughed and then stared at each other for a couple of seconds. He leaned into kiss me sweetly I off course kissed him back my arms tightening round his neck .His large hand went to the small of my back his other rested on the back of my head pulling me to him. **

**Jacob: **a hem **( he breathes heavily resting his head into the crook of my neck inhaling my scent**) we have school soon and we are still moving to fast for you

**Nessie: **What…we're not **( my arms hold his head to my own)**

**Jacob**: Yes**,( he looks into my eyes seriously) **We are, I just want you experience things like high school before we decide to get really serious

**Nessie: **Jacob**…(I look deeper into his eyes almost searching) **Did you not listen to what I said last night .I want to marry you, have your children and off course I love you with every inch of my soul. **( I was now holding his cheek gently) **Deep down you feel the same way as I do we've already told each other that….

**Jacob**: I know it's just, there is still something's I think your not ready for and as much as it hurts to say this( **I could see the pain in eyes they looked clouded and not looking really at me**) Marriage is going to be long way ahead of us and so are babies. **( he voice got lower and almost alpha like)**I've waited too long, for you not to realise how important it is for you to experience things aside from your Vampires family and Me your wolf guy boyfriend. ( **Are eyes where now locked together) **It's not fair for you to not have a chance of being a teenager even if you feel older.

**Nessie: **I Suppose you sound about right , I mean I would like to finish of school before we decide to get married I mean I don't have long till I graduate just another year and then…

**Jacob : ( laughed**) See your not sure and this **( signals her straddling him**) your father will kill me before we're married. I think you should go to college then we get married

**Nessie: **But that's too long… an don't won't be able to leave you and you can't leave the pack just to stay close to me.

**Jacob: **I'll find a way but you come first even if I have the pack you always have.

**Nessie: **I don't think I should come first can't I just let you come first now you've be putting me first my whole life let's get married when I finish High school mum and dad won't be bothered and if they did they would just be hypocritical.

**Jacob: **Why doe everything you say to me sound even better that what it is

**Nessie: **Because deep down I know you want to be married and want to have children running around you've waited so long for me and I guess that annoys me you stalled your life just for me and I think it's about time we sorted you out first

**Jacob**: I didn't mind waiting for you , I would do it again just to keep you happy

**Nessie**: That's just it I am Happy, I mean really happy I waited these last years for you but I know it was a lot harder for you. You never dated anyone you liked, have never left me for more than a 2 hours. Jacob you have based your entire life around me being happy , I just want you to be happy with the fact that I want you and only you.

**Jacob**: Looking after you and making sure you where happy was the greatest gift I was ever given and there is sometimes I think maybe I'm dreaming and when I wake you don't exist( **he was holding me to him, I wrapped my arms and legs around him**) and being away from who for to long it hurts me physically but mentally too your what's been keeping me here, only you……

**Nessie**: I love you for being here and for loving me no matter what way you have…

**Jacob**: And for not being able to date other people , I never once had that urge to even think about other girls I don't see there faces only yours and to be honest I'm likening the view. I always thought you where beautiful but now your just breathe taking **( his eyes darkened like last night with a small smile)**

**Nessie: ( my face reddened again**) Your not so bad looking yourself I mean have you looked in the mirror your not just hot your beautiful ..

**Jacob pressed a kiss at the corner of my mouth and then his lips trailed to my mouth the kiss was quick but passionate leaving with my eyes closed when he pulled away.**

**Jacob: **Ness…Ness

**Nessie**: (**I opened my eyes to see an amused Jacob) **What?

**Jacob: **Maybe I should be more breathtaking than beautiful

Nessie: I think so to ( I kissed him back deeper than I have ever)

**The door slowly opened and in came Bella, carrying breakfast for Renesmee.**

**Bella: **Renesmee, wake up I got some……..

**Jacob was here with Renesmee they both where wrapped around each other closely in a deep kiss which looked Renesmee was in control her hands where in Jacobs hair and she looked like she was leaning up against him, Jacob on the other hand had his hands on Renesmee's waist and on her shoulder.**

**Bella: **Ha hem ( **me and Jacob pulled out off our kiss to see my mom standing there with a serious yet worried face).**

**Nessie: **Hey Momma, we where just, Jacob was just

**Bella: **Leaving

**Jacob: **Yep, how did you know**…( small uncomfortable smile) **

**We both released each other Jacob planted a small kiss on my forehead and just stared into my eyes.**

**Jacob: **I'll see you in school and bells I'll see you…( **my mom looked intimating to him**) sometime

**With that he climbed out of my bedroom window he had came through that night. I jumped up to watch him run into the trees. I just smiled that's when I remembered my mom in the room with me.**

**Bella: **So are you going to explain what was going onto me her am I going have to bring your dad up( she looked amused yet worried)

**Nessie: **No…NO, I tell

**Bella: **Good so any time soon.

**Nessie: ( I just stared at her) **He came to apologise for the other day and we sort of feel asleep and just then I kissed him…

**Bella: **I think I figured that one out but… what did he do wrong

**Nessie: **Nothing big just Jacob stuff.. Isn't life really could to share it with someone you love

**Bella: **Yeah it is, but loves not the only factor here**…..( she sits on my bed I follow her and sit down also)**

**Nessie: **What do you mean?, I care deeply for Jacob like you do dad what's the problem.

**Bella: **Your still pretty young Renesmee, I just want you to be sure

Nessie: I am and I don't feel obligated to him I truly love him I always have

**Bella: **Okay, I just want you to know I love you also I just don't want you be in a rush to grow up so quickly

**Nessie: **bit late for that mom, I not a little kid no more have I ever been

**Bella: **You're my little girl and I want what's best for you and that is for you to experience the word before you settle down with Jacob

**Nessie: **He just told me that

**Bella: **I guess he would, Jacob thinks of you a lot . All I want for you is to take it slow you have forever to be with him

**Nessie: **I know, I just want to be with him now

**Bella: **I know how you feel just give him time and yourself your new to relationships and there's still some stuff you need to figure out before you move forward

**Nessie: **Like what?

**Bella: **You'll know when the times right, and for finding you tangled up with him, I don't want to walk in on it again . I know you love him and physically to I mean Jacob is beautiful but if I was your Dad I would have already ripped him apart

**Nessie: **I'm sorry, it won't happen again

**Bella: **Good now are you going it what I have cooked you because I can't ( we both laughed had her attempt to joke about eating human food).

We sat there while I ate my pancakes food was alright when I had lot' of syrup , school started at 9.05am it was only 7:30am I couldn't wait to meet Stephanie and Gaby and of course My Jacob.


	16. 1966harleysprint and tall guys

T**his morning was amazing yet I felt awkward because my mom walked in on me a Jacob , who by way was more embarrassed than I was funny how your first love was now the mother to your imprintee.**

**Jacob showed up to school on his motorbike which was black with sliver aligned it was a 1966 Harley sprint him and my mom had built it together before I was born he treasured it because it was from my mom when she was human. Not only this his leather jacket which was gold striped looked amazing with his skin tone and muscular frame it was funny how I watched people or mostly girls staring at him as he pulled up. Then again he was extremely good-looking and really tall something that looked odd compared these teens still growing. Today was the first day I drove my own car which was amazing Rosalie and Jacob sure out did themselves it was like it was built for more than me and was a great surprise even Jacob smiled as he saw me leaning against it.**

**He climbed of the bike once he had parked it and walked towards me gracefully, causing stares once more. He came closer to me and hugged me closely.**

**Jacob: **Hey honey**…(bright smile showing his pearly whites) **you brought your car I thought it was strange when you said you would bring yourself.. the cars looks good

**Nessie: **You should thank yourself and Rosalie it's awesome **( my arms tightened round his waist)**

**Jacob: **Yeah I guess we did even if Blondie and I fought the whole time about you being save the frame is even been made with titanium just in cage you crash. **( Now looking at the car)**

**Nessie: **I'm indestructible my skin anyway

**Jacob: **You can still get hurt and that's something me and Blondie don't want to happen**( his voice sincere)**

**Nessie: **You agree with Rosalie…how funny

**Jacob: **Yep the only thing…

I laughed at him his expression was hilarious. His eyebrows crunched together while his face looked disgusted.

**Nessie: **She's not that bad…she's funny and really cool

**Jacob: **Sure…sure just watched she might stick you in her cauldron

**Nessie**: ( whispered) she's a vamp not a witch

**Jacob: **You sure, I could sworn I'd seen her skin go green once

**Nessie: ( I laughed) **yeah Jacob from pale to green ,you have good imagination

**Jacob: **Yeah well you'd need one if you where with a little kid twenty-four seven , seven years and one month

**Nessie: **I'm not a little kid…(** I pout looking up at him)**

**Jacob: **trust me babe your sure as hell not

**My cheeks went red did he just call me babe**

**Nessie: **uh Thanks…

**Jacob: **I love it when you blush it's nice **(He caresses my red cheek)**

**Nessie: **Not really it shows that I'm embarrassed **( my hand touches his on my face).**

**Jacob: **Never be embarrassed about being beautiful **(He smiles brightly again)**

**My face reddened again and we both laugh.**

**Nessie: **Try telling that to my body **( I kind of nod and then look down**)

**Jacob's eyes darkened and then he looked away, I felt him go tense.**

**Nessie: **Sorry. I still don't know how that works

**Jacob: (He's makes a small smile) **It's okay…I just can't stop thinking about you

**Nessie: **Really**…(cheerfully)**

**Jacob: **You bet I am and I still haven't kissed you since earlier on morning and then Bella walked in** ( he turned red thinking about it) **Was she mad.

**Nessie: (I shake my had) **No, just worried and I promised her she'd never see us making out again

**Jacob:** She has every right to care I just wish they'd understand I'm in no rush

**Nessie: **She thinks I should experience the world first

**Jacob: **I agree with her ( with a nod)

**Nessie: **I know but she said that I would discover some things out for myself (I say thinking about my Mom)

**Jacob: **That's Bells for you.. not hovering

**Nessie: **Nope…I love talking to her

**Jacob: **She is your mother she loves you, I just hope she realises how much I love you also

**Nessie: **She does I think if talked about it more than once….so you where saying about kissing

**Jacob: **I was wasn't I **( he brings his hand to his chin and scratches it)**

Nessie : Well aren't you going to do anything about that Mr. Black

**Jacob: **I'm considering it….

**Nessie: **Oh I think you should act on it, it's soo much better

**Jacob: **Ya think **( he stares at me mischievously)**

**Nessie: (I smile teasingly and nod) **I know so

**Jacob then cups my chin upwards tilts his head once his lips touch mine I felt on fire like this morning his lips where soft and he tasted of mint from brushing his teeth. **

**Lunch time came and I noticed Jacob sitting next to Gaby who looked like she was questioning him about his life.**

**Gaby**: so how many brothers or sisters do you have?

**Jacob: **two sisters both twins, Rebecca and Rachel…( **he then lifted his chips to his mouth)**how about you?

**Gaby: **2 older brothers one lives in New York the others studying in Europe

**Jacob: **That's sounds cool…

**Gaby: **they think I'm nuts

**Jacob: **I wouldn't say your nuts just…..

**I walked up and behind them hearing there full conversation.**

**Nessie: **Eccentric

**They turned round Jacob smiling an then standing up to kiss my cheek.**

**Jacob: (whispered) **Thanks just save my life

**Nessie: **No problem…Hi Gaby.

**We both sit down next to Gaby who looks funny usual wearing a pair of bright purple skinny jeans and a ninja turtles top not to mention her high top converse which where green.**

**Gaby**: Hey Renesmee…

**Nessie: **Where Stephanie?

**Gaby: **Talking to Mrs Summers about her History paper she got a F

**Nessie: **Whoa , that's sounds bad **( I say stealing Jacob chips)**

**Gaby**: I never fail History or any other class so I wouldn't know but her parents especially her dad will flip

**Jacob: **Harsh

**Gaby: **That's life….

**Nessie: **So Have fun in English

**Jacob**: Okay just boring , but Gaby here kept me sane**..( he laughs)**

**Gaby: **You call hitting each other with crunched up paper sane

**Jacob: **Why not **(looking innocent)**

**Gaby: **I agree**( she smiles) **So what you's doing in the weekend

**Nessie**: Nothing we might head down to First beach

**Jacob: **Yeah your welcome to come with, I bet Seth and the gang would find you entertaining

**Gaby: **Sounds cool…you's don't run around half naked do you?

**Jacob**: Why don't you come and find out **( me and him laughed at her expression)**

**Gaby: **I game…

**Jacob: **Cool…I'll be seeing you's later especially you Nessie , Bye.

**He kisses my cheek and walks off to his class.**

**Gaby: **He's cool….

**Nessie: **I think so to ( **we watch has he walks off)**

**Gaby: **So he's really 18 …( **she looks at me questionably causing me to **laugh)

**Nessie: (I nod) **Yes…just looks older because he's so tall

**Gaby: **you sure he's not on steroids.

**Nessie: **Positive**….( I nod again)**

**Gaby: **just checking you can never be to careful..

**Nessie: **I guess…

**Gaby**: You know you always look awkward when he's not around. You've known him all your life right**( she asks me light-heartedly) **

**Nessie**: Since I was born…he's my best friend and much more

**Gaby: **Your really lucky** ( she smiles while finishing of her sandwich)**

**Nessie: **thanks , I think so to**( I smile brightly) **Are you dating anyone?

**Gaby: **I wish…just to fussy I think…

**Nessie: **You'll find someone, I was just Lucky to find him or in other words he found me( I think to myself with small smile)

**Gaby: **Cool…So any nice looking guys coming to the beach…

**Nessie: **I wouldn't know…

**Gaby**: why? **( she takes a sip of her coke)**

**Nessie: **I've never really noticed anyone except Jacob

**Gaby: **You got it bad **( she laughs at me)**

**Nessie: **they're all nice guys though all tall like Jacob

**Gaby: **Whoa…really**( her eyes widen)**

**Nessie: **Really tall guys…(** I smirk at her expression)**

**Thinking about writing a Gaby and Seth story or Embry feedback would be nice guyss :D:D or a jared and kim one**


	17. Double choc Cookies and Cool grandma's

**After school we headed to Grandma's house. Jacob opened the door has I carried by back on my shoulder. As we walked in we where greeted by my her funny how your grandmother could be so young looking but I loved her.**

**Nessie: **Hello, grandma **( I hug her tightly)**

**Esme: **How are you Renesmee, I just baked you a chocolate chip cookies

**Nessie: **Single or double chocolate chip? **( I raise my eyebrow in a testing her)**

**Esme: ( Small smile)** You really think I'd give you single chocolate chip

**Nessie**: Just double checking Cookies are a very important part of your 5 a day

**Jacob: ( laughs at me with a his eyes sparkling has always**) I agree… **( he nods causing his head )**

**Grandma :(laughed sweetly) **I don't think your grandpa would agree, but I on the other hand don't mind spoiling my only amazing granddaughter

**Nessie: **So where is grandpa Carlisle….

**Esme: **Work , he won't be back to later hopefully your still here. Your grandfather has missed you a lot

**Nessie: **And I him…it feel so long since seen him

**Esme: **You know him always keeping busy**..( she smile)**

**We walked into the kitchen Jacob was now carrying my bag for me and his own. I set down on the breakfast chair while Grandma brought me a plate of cookies.**

**Grandma: **Here you are sweetheart, what about you Jacob would like some cookies or something to eat

**Jacob: **Yeah cool….

**Esme: **Great I guess I'll get you both some milk

**Jacob**: (**smiled) **that would be great thanks

**Esme: **So how's school been for both of you?

**Grandma walks over to the sliver fridge which to be honest was a massive for vampires who didn't eat. Grandpa's way of insuring I eat human food, Sweets where my favourite . Jacob bought me lots of sweets growing up from sherbet lemons to heresy bars. Dad cracked to worried about my teeth which where not going anywhere, my father preferred I ate food like pasta , steak and other foods. **

**She hands both me and Jacob Glasses of milk.**

**Nessie: **Great. We met some friends Gaby, Stephanie and Sliver they're pretty nice especially Gaby she's soo…( I take a bit of cookie and drink some of my milk)

**Jacob: **Eccentric

**Nessie: **Yep, thanks **( I say has Jacob eats 4 cookies while I sit on the counter)**

**Jacob: **Don't mention it**( with a bright smile)**

**Esme: **What about you Jacob any problems with starting school again?

**Jacob: **All good I think feels strange repeating high school , But I'm happy to be there for Nessie, it makes it easier than before I guess**…( he looks at me with love in eyes intently making me melt into a puddle) **

**Esme: **Will it puts us at peace with you there and all, Edward was really nervous about her going good thing your mom convinced him

**Jacob: **Puts me at ease to I guess. Only problem is the guys staring at her I think might just hurt someone the next time she's mentioned near me

**Nessie**: Jacob….**( I whine)**

**Jacob: **Sorry, they're just a bunch of creeps it's not your fault your pretty

**Nessie**: thanks **( I go red )**

**Esme: **So any plans for the week end?

**Jacob: **Going down to first beach we're having a bonfire..

**Nessie: **Gaby's going, I can't wait my first human time.

**Esme: **Really that's good to seeing make friends

**Nessie: **I know I thought it would be weird and all but it's actually pretty cool . Gaby really strange but in a cool way

**Jacob: **Yeah, she's really strange isn't she

**Nessie: **Yeah, that's' why I like her. I strange also

**Jacob: **What is with you's, first your mom and now you drawn to strangeness

**Nessie: **I wouldn't have it any other way **( I laugh eating the more of the cake).**

**Jacob: **Me neither**( he chuckles)**

**Jacob: **Where's Blondie and small fry today ? **( He looks at my Grandmother)**

**Esme**: Alice and Rosalie went to New York this morning, shopping it's fashion week and Emmett and Jasper are over in the cottage ..

**Nessie: **Really…sure dad's showing them the new car he bought it's a new Porsche Cayenne Hybrid it's not out till next year it's sliver to.

**Esme: **Very good..( she looks at me knowing how much I enjoyed my fathers cars) How is Billy doing Jacob?

**Jacob: **Old. **( Causing me and grandma to laugh) **He's doing great but his backs been playing him up Charlie's going down to watch the game with him tonight. Both them talk like old women**…( which I nod to while drinking my milk)) **Other than that he's great.

**Esme: **That's good to know…what about the packs everything good for them because Bella was telling me Emily's having a baby.

**Jacob:** Yep due in April, Sam's been pretty nervous.**( He eats one more cookie**) Though I can't blame him if I was about to be a father I would have my pack patrolling non-stop. Even if there was no danger just to be safe if you get what I mean.

**Esme: **Well it's good to know, Babies bring so much happiness. For example here **( she looks at me with a huge grin and placing her cold hand to my arm) **our miracle here…

**That's what I was to my family a miracle I always loved how they said that it made me feel wanted and secure.**

**Jacob: **Could I barrow the bathroom…

**Esme: **Sure Jacob you know where it is

**Jacob: **How could I not**..( he chuckles)**

**Jacob walks of to the bathroom Grandma instantly walks round to where I'm sitting.**

**Esme: **So how is everything going between you and Jacob?

**Nessie: **Great..

**Esme: **How great? **( with a grin)**

**Nessie: **I'm really happy more happier than usual to be honest. I feel complete.

**Esme: **You know love is very important, your very lucky to have it in such a young age.

**Nessie:** I know Grandma, I guess you don't know what happened this morning…( I looked nervous now)

**Esme: **No, what happened sweetheart **( OOps I think I've made her nervous)**

**Nessie: **Jacob was upset the other day when we went to school he came by later on that night and stayed. Mom walked in on us kissing this morning, I think I freaked her out**( I turn red and look down to the ground)**

**Esme: **That's to be expected after all your are only Eight years old. **( she notices my pain expression of her saying how young I am) **Then again your not, your a lot older than what you look. Just remember your always going to be her baby girl and mine**( she looks into my eyes sincerely**) she's just worried that your moving to fast to experience the world.

**Nessie: **Why doe everything have to be about experience. I always have time to see the world , but right now I just want to be with Jacob. Like I've always been but more**.( I realise I'm smiling at that thought)**

**Esme: **Okay, I understand your just going have to explain it to your parents. Then again they've risked a lot for their love maybe they'll understand more than you know.

**Nessie: **You know your pretty cool to be a grandma**( I laugh with her)**

**Esme: **I know, what can I say I just want my children and my miracle to be happy **( she touches my face lightly)**

**Nessie: **Well, your miracle is very happy, much so. **( I hug her tightly I loved her very much she was always really cool to talk to)**


	18. Moans and Biting your boyfriend gently

Afterwards me and Jake headed into my room. Funny how that is I have two rooms well three one in my cottage with mom and dad , one here and one at grandpa Charlie's.

Grandma decorated this one also it was pretty blue with clouds on the walls very teenage looking with my black grand piano and a photo wall with pictures of the family and Jacobs pack and close friends. My favorite photo would probably be of the family photo not only was my Cullen family and Charlie there in all their perfection but Jacobs to which included Billy, Rachel and Paul ,Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil and Claire, Embry, Sam, Emily , Jared and Kim, not to mention Colin and Brady the two pranksters of the packs. I loved how happy we all looked together me on between my parents with Jacob standing behind us resting his large russet tan hands on both my shoulders.

As I sat down on my bed I looked around once more, everything was the same yet different it smelled the same and yet the air was different somehow. To be weird it felt old like I hadn't been there in such a long time it was only a couple of weeks since I'd last visited, I felt sad yet happy being in this room brought memories of my younger life but now it was over I'd stopped growing i was to look almost eighteen for the rest of eternity and the man who set casually on the wooden rocking chair was the person who I would spend that eternity of time with. Jacob was Amazingly and breathtakingly beautiful but not only was beautiful he was my best friend and soul mate. I think that's what made it even more brilliant.

Jacob looked over at me searchingly, "Are you okay?". He asked his tone worried, " Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of the old times". I then stood up and walked to him hugging him closely , me standing up was still smaller than him his long arms wrapped comfortingly. I instantly wrapped my hands into his long hair loving the feel of it soft and like ink in my pale finger tips.

Jacob then to my surprise he pulled me onto his lap, his lips soon nuzzled into my neck just leaving a trial of hot kisses on my neck. " I love how you smell". His voice husky and his breath warm on my neck from his breathing against. I tried not to feel excited by that but it was very hard to be excited when he was saying things like that. I giggled lightly ," Thanks , I love the feel of your hair it's pretty".Jacob laughs softly his laughter his like music calm yet deep. " Ya think so, cause I think yours is beautiful". He then touched my hair gently " The Color, the feel of it not only that it smells like strawberries".

I then turn to face him his hand still in my hair playing with my curls, I love how he played with my hair I leaned closer to him so that I placed my lips softly onto his Jacob responded with kissing me passionately his lips warm as usual and I could feel his tongue trace along my bottom lip causing me to make a small moan. Whoa I've never make that kind of sound before and then he did it again this time I moaned again , I then felt Jacob move his hand to the back of my neck kissing me more deeply I was enjoying this side to him.

When he pulled away slowly I was left breathless , my eyes stayed closed . Jacob sat there staring his breathing just as heavy as mine when I opened my eyes he smiled his dark eyes darker somehow making me feel a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. " That was, Whoa!". I made a low laugh causing Jacob to laugh also. " I sorry If that was too much", Jacob stares at me like he did something wrong. "No , No it wasn't in fact it was great....". He looks up at me , "Really?". I nodded slowly and then grab his face into my hands and kiss him deeply like before.

I then repeated what he had down to me tracing my tongue at his bottom he instantly moaned softly and to me it was the greatest thing i had ever heard at that moment i wanted make him moan more unsure why repeated the same motion but this time I moved my lips to his neck and i don't know why I did it but I bit him , not braking his tanned skin . Jacob jumped surprised I had done that making me feel like maybe that was wrong to do, I then ran my tongue to where i had bit him Jacob moaned slightly his body tense I think this my call to stop but I didn't want to I was enjoying this kind of kissing. He'd always been gentle and he'd been the one holding back but it was different i didn't want to hold back anymore, I don't think he wanted to either .

" Ness I think it's best we stop now". He said almost urgently, I nodded. " Okay, I'm sorry I bit you". I look at him apologizing. " It's fine it was just different. What made you do that?". I then felt my cheeks go red, " Honestly, I liked how you moaned when I kissed you it just seemed you'd do it if I did that to you I guess I was wrong because you jumped a little". I look down embarrassed and feeling guilty. Jacob then touch my chin pulling me up to face him, " I jumped because I liked it probably too much". Whoa really I thought. " Really, it didn't make you upset". He shook his head with a smile, " Nothing you could do would upset me , it's just if you do that again I'm a scared i won't want it to stop".

Jacob then stood up and sat me dropped me gently to stand, he then coughed roughly and then looked down at me. He looked like he was in pain.

20 minutes later we sat in the Rabbit aka Jacob car outside the cottage.

" So do wanna go down to LA Push tomorrow?". His voice sounded strangled. I nodded," Yeah that would be great I haven't seen Billy in months". He laughs, " I haven't been down much either, Emily's having a big family meal to celebrate having the baby. It should be fun the rest of the Imprints will be there too". I smile, " That's sounds cool, I love La Push Jacob you know i do". He nods, " I do, i reckon we eat at Billy's first then eat more at Emily's". His voice amused. " That sounds like a plan". I laugh along with him.

Jacob then kissed me quickly on the lips and hugged me tightly. " I'm going patrolling tonight so i'll pick you up at 12:30 so we can head down to LA push. Okay honey". I nod with a huge smile i loved how he called me that, it felt strange how he left me almost lost without my other piece but i would see him tomorrow and we'd have a good time with Billy and the rest of the La Push family.

That night I sat in my bed thinking about what he said " I'm scared I won't want it to stop". He would never push me, yet again those words made me think did i want him to stop and would happen if he didn't. Either way I was confused.


	19. LA Push and old friends

**Next day Jacob and went down to the reservation we went down in his car his old Rabbit. I watched as the trees stood has we went closer to La Push , the sky was cloudy has usual but I liked it like it has this mysterious story behind it forks was home to Vampires and werewolves how cool was that and not to mention I happened to be half Vampire that was interesting. As the car stopped I watched has Jacob opened my door to let me out to be greeted by Billy who was on the porch to me Billy never looked different his wheelchair pushed forward down the ramp. He smiled at me has I jumped out of Jacobs away from and hugged him.**

Billy: Hey there Ness how's your parents doing?

Nessie**: ( walked closer to Billy and hugged him) **they're fine thanks

Billy: well Jake tells me you've been missing us down here…

**Jacob looked at his father has he wheeled onto the porch of the old house.**

Jacob: Yeah she has hasn't stopped talking bout seeing ya old man

Nessie: Thanks for making it subtle

**Jacob laughed loudly, making me and Billy smile also**

Jacob: No problem sweetheart **( he raises his eyebrows)**

**I shake my head at him God I loved this guy, but he can be a moron.**

**Has we stood there I could here a little girl's laughter and a deep laugh.. Just up the a few yards was Quil carrying Claire on his back. They both looked happy Quil the laughing like 10 year old, Claire had grown a lot since I'd last saw her we used to play together funny how much I'd grown over the past couple of years and now no more. Claire hair was now longer and the same raven colour , it looked pretty surrounding her small oval face and her skin looked pretty also the same copper colour.**

**Quil looked up to see Nessie, Jacob and Billy.**

Quil: hey …Nessie finally….

Nessie: It's been long hasn't Quil

Quil: yep it has. **He smiles at me .**

**I walked to has the continued walking up, Quil set Claire down and I give him a friendly hug then one to Claire who couldn't stop staring at me.**

Claire: You reckon I can have whatever your taking

**This caused me and the other to laugh even though she was 10 she was far beyond her years. Good thing for me not for Quil though.**

Nessie: Sorry it's all in the genes. **I giggled she looked funny at me.**

Claire: I've missed Nessie. **She was now holding my arm and looking softly at me, no matter the **looking older difference she would also be my first friend.

Nessie: Me too Claire…You grown a lot since last year

Claire: You too a lot!. **Her voice childish and loud**

**We walk up onto the porch where Billy ,Jacob and Quil are standing now, I couldn't help think how much I missed being down here with them all.**

Billy: So you lovebirds staying for dinner?. **He looks at Me then to Jacob, who is now looking at me questioningly.**

Nessie: that sounds great. As long as it's meat and rare

Billy: What other way would I have it…. Jacob off course likes his well done

**Jacob stares at his father cheerfully, I loved that smile it was like happiness was all that mattered.**

Quil: So you going to see Emily and Sam later on?. He looks at Jacob.

Jacob: Yeah, we where going to head over before dinner. What about you?

Quil: Claire wants to see her baby scans …she can't wait to have a baby cousin isn't that right Clairebear.

**Claire is now standing next to Quil playing with her hoodie string. She nods excitingly at the aspect of a baby cousin.**

Claire: Yep Quilbear, can't wait I hope it's a boy…

Nessie: Why s that?. **I look at her with a small smile.**

Claire: My momma says baby boys are easier than girls…

Nessie: I always thought girls where easier **. I look at Quil then Jacob who look away from me.**

Claire: She said I was a wild one and still am…my baby brother sky, he doesn't move..

Quil : I think that's because he enjoys his food a lot…

Claire: No( she shake she head) I just think he's normal.. I do believe I enjoyed making a mess and I know I still do..

Quil: You can say that again**….( Claire looks up at him with a raised eyebrow) **a very good mess off course

Claire: Thank you…

**Billy laughs also with a huge grin looking at Jacob.**

Billy: I happened to used to know a little girl who used to make her Imprint dance to Mamma Mia

**I know that was me I happen to enjoy Abba thanks to aunt Alice, I looked a Jacob who continues to stare at me with a small smile.**

Jacob: What can I say I fancy myself a younger Peirce Bronson . **He stands up looking goofy.**

Nessie: You do not, the reason you danced was to keep me smiling and you did I even took photos from the camera mom bought that day they're in my memory box

Jacob: Which is more like a trunk full of pictures of me wearing, embarrassing outfits and some of Quil too.

**Quil looks at Jacob not believing him at all he then looks at me who is now looking down.**

Quil: No way…Which outfit was this?

Nessie: Cinderella the tiara just sets the colour of your make up off.

Quil: I think I met have to see the trunk of yours

Nessie: No way ,they're important me and happen to make me laugh….a lot.

**I laugh at Quil's expression , scared and shocked. He then joins in on the joke, of him and Jacob wearing those outfits to keep me and Clare happy.**

**Quil: **An you know what…I kind of looked hot as Cinderella…

Jacob: whatever dude. **He wriggles his eyebrows and then shakes his**

**head at the thought causing me to laugh really loud along with Billy too.**

Quil: You guys wanna go walking over with us or whatever? . He looks at me and then to Jacob.

Jacob: Naw that's okay head over I know how excited Claire is and anyway we're going to watch a film too

Quil: Alright, see you's over there and please no mentioning Cinderella in front of Embry he gets his kicks out of that sorta thing

Jacob: Don't worry my lips are sealed even though they definitely know we wore though outfits

Quil laughs along with Jacob.

Claire: bye, Uncle Billy , Jacob and Nessie**. She waves at us while holding onto Quil.**

Nessie: see you later Claire

**I watch has she climbs on Quil back again both of them walking into the woods laughing at something Claire said about Jacob dancing. I loved how easy it was for them , the stages of a imprint where showing now the best friend in about 7 years they would probably being going out like me and Jacob.**


	20. sweet snacks and Horror movies

As walked into Jacobs bedroom i gazed around at the smallness and the warmth it radiated in was a all in all boys bedroom a shelf of photos of me and the pack, sitting next to the frames was a russet wolf figure in which Jacob had carved himself sitting next to it was trophy first place at workshop. Not to surprising Jacob could fix almost anything and create beautiful things example my bracelet which was much bigger now he'd fixed it when i had my last growth sprout , it had lovely colors added to it his promise to me much to my father dismay when he give me it when i was a baby. Yet now it was not only a promise but prove of how much he cared for me and i him.

As i walked behind him his large frame massive compared to the rooms door and it altogether i loved this his room so Jacob homely yet just right.

" Well you sit down an I'll be back in a minute with snacks and ....". he says as he moves from in front of me to behind me and then looks at me with a smile.

" Popcorn and make it sweet". I say to him with raised eyebrows causing him to smirk a little his upper eyebrow raising also. Jacob then walks to where i am standing and pulls me into a comfortable hug me instantly wrapping my small arms around his lean waist.

" What would watching a movie be like without it. Then again we could do without i find you to be a lot sweeter ". He looks at me amused his eyes darker again. This causes me to laugh.

" That's really cheesy, but i like it . How about some ice-cream too then I'll be a lot sweeter". Jacobs eyes widened with shock at my boldness and to be honest was just as shocked as he was. He then kissed my forehead gently.

" Naw i think your sweet enough although i reckon some chocolate would make the moment a lot sweeter". He says this has he gazes at me intensely. " I do like chocolate a lot....but i think i definitely sweeter".Jacobs nods his head with a slow chuckle. " I know so..." . His voice slow and husky.

" Be back sooner than soon", he says i laugh at him walking away. In my life time I'd never spent almost a day or two away from him. Jacob being away wasn't an option for me or for him, never being separated caused most problems for i can't remember one holiday with him not there . The only time i wasn't around him was when he was patrolling and that was pretty hard not knowing if he was safe or nor yet for some reason i always knew he'd be back no matter what. My Jacob loyal and loving and always around when i needed him.

I then continued looking around his room the walls where Cream, his floor was wooden and his bed was king sized to accommodate his large body both ways and from knowing Jacob this long i knew he needed all the space he could get he wasn't a still sleeper.

I can remember the times when i was younger and he would have come back to mines from patrolling and curls up on our couch his muscular legs hanging over the seat and he was sprawled out all over the place i remember one time Aunt Rose put toothpaste on his hand , still in his sleep he rubbed his large hand over his face causing the tooth paste to smear all over his left side it was funny and Aunt Rose if she could cry would cry from the laughter.

I felt bad soon after and grabbed a wet tissue to clean it off Jacob was shocked to find me sitting on top of him cleaning his face when he realsied what had happened his payback was throwing his pillow stright at her face although it could never hurt or the pillow went full force, soon after i started to cry that's when my mom came in and they both where scolded and told they where setting a bad example to me not to mention they had to apologize to each other which by my father words and uncle Emmett's priceless.

My standing then transfixed to laying the bed with my face buried into Jacob pillow, His scent was weak on it but still strong. Woodsy and fresh. I then heard footsteps.

Jacob throat cleared itself. " What you doing Nessie...". His voice light humored. I looked up and my face quickly blushed. " I was a , doing nothing just resting my head". He looked at me with lots of snacks curled up in his strong arms. " Really...you weren't just smelling my pillow where you?.i shake my head, and then Nod slowly embarrassed. " I like your woodsy smell it's fresh and nice". He giggles softly. " Thanks...I'm glad you think so...so i got all the snacks how about we watch this movie.". I smile brightly back at him pleased that he was happy that i thought he smelt nice.

" I didn't actually get the chance to find movie". I say with a low chuckle. " No prob, how about a horror".Horror we tend to watch those yet living with supernatural beings and myself a miracle half vamp not to mention my boyfriend was a werewolf or shape shifter. Funny how not scary they where to me and to the rest of the world who didn't know the truth. " Sure, you do know horrors don't scare me". I say smiling up at him.

" I guess you haven't seen the tooth fairy then, Jared give me a lend of it. Kim was creeped out by it he says. She nearly had his arm pulled of him or so he says". He giggles at the thought of small Kim doing that to Jared who happened to be huge but not as big as Jacob.

"So you want watch this so that i will grab onto you?". I look up at him with a small smile , Jacob looked flustered now and i found it to be hilarious .

" No...i...ah. I don't want you to grab onto me, not that would bad it's just". I now lean to him and slowly whisper, " I think i wouldn't mind grabbing onto you, then again i don't scare easily". I say with mischievous smile, Jacob stare changed from flustered to his eyes going tightly. I then felt really warm like his eyes where scorching me. " You've never seen the tooth fairy. So you don't really know what way you will react". Jacob is now a lot closer to me his hand touching my cheek. " Hopefully the way i want you to". He laughs huskily, " I don't think so although i will grab onto you anyway". He nods with smile and walks over to his shelf of Dvds

Jacobs shelf stands next to the small desk with his black lap tap my mom had bought him for his birthday. We'd manage to persuade him to keep it by saying i could talk to him on My space, in which he accepted happily. I watched has he flicked through them with his thinking face his eyes focused on the covers .Jacob was a big fan of movies especially horrors from the shining to the exorcist.

" Here we go, ready to be afraid very afraid" he stands up straighter and walks to the bed, his voice serious yet very funny. Which caused me to laugh loudly.

20 minutes later the movie had started i was sitting between Jacobs legs my back leaning against his chest. We sat there on the bed eating all the snacks me handing him popcorn and sharing the chocolate together. I loved spending time with him, it was perfect talking in between scenes and just sitting in silence enjoying the movie which was okay i guess not scary yet and i wasn't afraid if it was.


	21. movie with the boyfriend

Okay maybe if I didn't tell him I was definitely thinking it, this movie was creepy. The scenes got scarier and scarier the more frightened I became I hid my face in Jacobs muscular chest protecting myself form the fright of the witch. I suddenly realized my left hand was now holding Jacob's large thigh and yet I still held to it, his skin warm under my finger tips.

" Nessie, you shouldn't do that ". Jacob said his voice low and calm almost a strangled whisper, then to both our surprises my hand like it had a mind of it's own grabbed onto his other thigh. It was as equally strong and powerful as the other Jacob always wore cut off shorts I could see the and feel the strength of his tanned legs.

Jacob was always beautiful but the expression on his face now was different. "Why?". He just leaned back his face still looking painful, I then leaned back onto him my hands still on his thighs. Jacob squirmed behind me and then leaned closer into my back his head resting in my hair. " Your hair smells different". I nod and then speak, " New shampoo I was getting bored with cherries. It's apricot and honey". He inhales deeply his nose touches my ear, " I love Apricots and honey on you". He kisses the back of my neck. " Me too".

Jacobs lips trail the side of my neck and then he lowers down to kiss my lips sweetly yet passionately. He tasted of chocolate and it was intoxicating , my hand moved from his thigh to touch his face running form his cheekbone to his square jaw. Jacob's skin was surprisingly smooth then again Jacob was always going to be young looking so he would never have to shave.

" So you weren't scared". He said as he continued kiss me. I continued to kiss him and then spoke through his kisses, " Maybe a little". I laughed has I changed my position from between his legs to sitting in his lap my other hand pushed through his long locks. " Has bad as this sounds, I liked it when your scared. I feel good when you need me". I pulled away from and stared into his brown eyes, " I always need you, your my Jacob". Jacob smiled as usual like the sunshine his teeth where perfect he was beautiful and mine. " like will always need you" his tone serious and yet meaningful, not to mention his eyes dark when he was serious and being all Alpha like. Then without thinking I reached up and captured his lips with mine this time more urgent, even so that Jacob moaned.

" I think we should watch scary movies if this is how I'll be treated". I chuckled with agreement, " Maybe even without the scary movies we could do this". I smiled up to him with a cheeky grin.

" I agree that motion". We both laughed, " Have I told you I loved you in the last couple of hours". " Nope". I loved him saying he loved me. " I love so much it hurts". He smiling lovingly.

"Not too much I hope". He nods his head, " So much I think a kiss would help". He grins. " I'll kiss you and make it all better".

I kiss him this time lovingly more so, he was perfect and being loving was a great adventure and I was happy to be sharing it with him.


	22. dinner with the packs

**Jacob and I walked hand and hand to Emily and Sam's house. I loved visiting Emily she was kind and caring, she put me in mind of grandma Esme always worrying about others especially the wolf packs. Feeding, talking and in general keeping there secrets. I remember the first time I visited La push much to Sam's dismay, in a way I couldn't blame him for treating me the like a danger zone but once I'd played with Claire and settled in he was okay with me .I suppose also Emily and Jacob played a part in getting him to come around to the idea of me being there forever. The first time I was so nervous and tonight I felt that way again, not because of Sam but because I looked a lot older and a part from some of the La push gang at seen me that including Seth and Leah .**

**Jacob turned turned to me as we walked through the tall trees of the forest.**

**" You okay, you seem nervous". I just laughed, " That obvious, huh". He nods, " Just to me". He smiles at me reassuringly, " You've been here plenty of times. Everyone loves you as much as I do". I look up at him and my nerves go away from me, strange how that worked. Just by looking at him I felt more confident.**

**We got closer just enough to see the lights in Emily's house in which was small and perfect looking. When we entered into it there Emily stood next to her was Claire stirring the mixer in the bowl. She looked pretty as usual and more so pregnant, her face was scarred but even so her beauty remained. In honesty I'd never seen a women pregnant before we I had but not so close up before.**

**Emily and Claire looked up at us as we walked in through the door. " Jacob Black.... you look as happy as can be, how are you? ". Jacob smiled at her, " Great, not as good as you though". Emily laughs as Jacob bends down to hug her ," Whoa your getting big". He laughs looking down at he bump, I laugh then look at him seriously. " Jake!". Emily laughs as Jacob stands behind her almost hiding from me. " And now who are you?". I knew she was pretending but I played along, " The grown up Nessie". Emily laughs and so do I. She walks over to hug me, " How could I forget a beauty like you. Yet you look like you've grown in to your own skin even more so very pretty". I blush at her compliments as I did when ever I was complimented on. " Thanks, you look great also". She smiles, " So what's brought you down, then again I know that answer". She turns to look at Jacob who managed to grab a handful of cookies and stands eating them. " Yeah, that big guy behind you?".**

**Jacobs smiles through his mouthful and speaks making a mess, " The only big guy for you". Which I blush at and giggle at. " Where's the rest of them?".**

**Emily walks over to the over placing the tray of cookie dough into the oven. " Sam's outside with them. Only ones not here yet are Rachel and Paul". " So full house then, do you need any help?". I look at her and then to Claire who at yet to speak concentrating on th mixing she was doing. " No, it's okay every things mostly done then again could you put Claire's cookies into the oven for her". I nod with a smile, " Sure". She says with a smile while walking out to the back where the guys where with a tray of potato chips, Jacob follows behind here carrying a jug of lemonade.**

**"They're worried I'll burn myself". Claire says sounding annoyed. " It sounds like your annoyed". She looks down at the mix emptying it in onto the counter to roll into cookies, " I'm not dumb you know". She looks upset, " I know, your a lot smarter than people think you are. I happen to remember a little girl who taught me how to speak a lot more than what I used to". She smiles, " I've missed you Nessie". I smile brightly at her hoping to make her better, " Me to Claire, so you want me to put them in for you?". She nods while setting the last one on the tray. " I wish I grew up quick like you did?".**

**" Well I wish I was still younger like you, you still get to things I can't do now". I lift the tray up and put it in the oven. " What like?".**

**"Well, you don't have to go to High school not that, that's bad or anything. An I guess you get to play with dolls and I can't do that anymore". Claire laughs, " Is it weird being old". I laughed, " Yeah I guess it's different. I like it though". Claire hugs me, " I can't wait to be old like you, then I'll get to marry Quil and cook for him". "Yeah you will but I think you might have to tell Quil that first". We both laughed.**

**" So are we still aloud to play tag or are you to old ". " Not to old to beat you at tag". I laugh and tip her gently before running outside, straight into someone chest which by the way was like steel to me although I wasn't hurt just shocked.**

**I heard his concern in his voice straight away and knew who it was. " Nessie, are you hurt?. Let me take you to Carilse, come Nessie your scaring me say something". Jacob lift me up bridal style and looks into my eyes with concern his large hand touching my forehead. " I'm fine Jacob". He continued to touch my head and then my cheek. " This all my fault I should have been watching where I was standing". I felt like he was ready to cry. I then grabbed his hand and held it with my own. " Jacob it was my fault , Please stop worrying". I then kissed his hand, Jacob smiled with relief.**

**" Can you put me down now". He realizes I'm still in his arms and laughs gently. " Sorry, I forget how light you are". He looks at me sheepishly when he sets me down, Claire then walks up and in her childish manner raises an eyebrow, " Somethings never get to old". She was tiny compared to everyone there and Jacob just patted her head with a smile. " And your looking older now aren't you small fry". Claire looked annoyed, " I'm not that's small that's just because your gigantic". She giggles and then runs to hug Quil who stands next to Embry, Sam. We all laugh at Claire sticking her tongue out at Jacob, who seems to be copying her with the faces. He was good with children I was the example of it, he always knew what way to be with them .**


	23. werewolve guys, kissing and upset dad's

Has I stood next to Jacob who tell held me close to him, Kim walked over with Jared.

" Hey little you look at lot taller". He said as he hugged me.

" Jacob sure has is hands full. You look brilliant".She said this as she moved closer to me, Jared pulled out of our hug to let Kim hug me also. She was slightly smaller than my 5ft5 frame.

" You have no idea". Jacob laughed as he pulled me into his arms again placing a kiss on my head.

Embry was next to hug me and off course he made cheeky grin at Jacob when he did, " So this what you've been hiding, you sure grew up great. If your not interested in the big guy of there give me a call". He said this has he kissed my hand in a gentlemen kind of way, this caused Jacob to growl at Embry. Before I knew it Jacob long arms where around my waist tightly again.

" Not a chance. She's mine ". His voice serious and protective at the same time.

" I think I take a rain check". I said in a fake disappointed tone.

Embry pretended to seem disappointed in the end he just give me a small smile and then looked to Jacob, " Ah well I did try".

Jacob held onto me ,I knew how possessive I could be when it came to Jacob, but it felt different when he got all Alpha. I liked how he said 'She's mine', I got goosebumps when he said that it made me feel powerful and wanted by him.

When we all sat down to ate I sat next to Kim with Jacob at my other side , I watched how the wolf guy mauled the food in front of them I was used to it after all Jacob would eat and eat and seem liked he was yet to be full. The funny thing about sitting here and eating was the fact that all the guys where too big to fit there legs beneath the table which was huge compared to me and the rest of the Imprints.

" So you started high school with Jacob".Kim asked curiously.

" Yeah I did It's great, a whole new experience".I say to Kim with a smile.

" That sounds cool, Jacobs being with you must make you feel better". Her tone was friendly, she then took a bit of her rice and then a sip of her orange juice.

" Jacob makes everything easier . Not to mention how great it is to feel a bit normal". I say honestly, and take a glance at Jacob.

I take a drink of my coke, "When are you and Jared getting married?".

She looks excited as I say this, " Next August, He wanted me to finish college first I would have been happy to marry him straight out of high school".

" Summer wedding, that's sound lovely". I smile brightly and take a drink of my pepsi.

" Jared loves summer so do I and because He'll be able to go on holiday with causing much trouble".

We then look at Jared who's stuffing his face with a large chicken wing, when he notices we're looking he smiles with a dumb look. Kim laughs then do to.

Jacob finished eating the his food on his plate he ate almost and maybe even more than the others and I spoke the truth as He reached for some Ice-cream Emily at set down on the table and couple of seconds before.

" You want some Ice-cream?". I nod as he passes me a bowl with chocolate sauce over it

" Yum, you want some?". I lift my spoon share with him.

" That's definitely the best ice-cream I've ever eaten". I laugh and blush has pull the spoon out of his mouth.

" I love being here". He smiles, before eating more Ice-cream from my spoon.

" Me too, I've missed it".I nod, showing that I agreed with him.

Jacob loved his friends and family I felt bad that I took up most of his time.

" We should come down more often, I don't mind and neither does my mom or dad".

" Really, we can?". I nod with as sincere smile.

" Yeah off course". He kisses me sweetly on the lips causing a whistles from Quil and the rest of the packs.

" Get a room". Embry shouted across the table causing Jacob to shoot him a protective glance at.

We all just laughed at there expressions Embry looked pleased with himself , well that was until Emily hit him with a spoon.

" Thanks Emily, I'm afraid that if I lift something it might be a little be heavier than a metal spoon". Jacob said sounding great full and irritated.

" No problem Jacob, I'll be having no crude speak at my table". She said looking at Embry who was pretending to be hurt.

" Pregnant women are crazy". He muttered under his breath yet I was able to here and so was everyone else at the table.

" That's my pregnant women". Sam said his eyes lighting up when she turned and kissed, Sam placed a hand on her enlarged stomach and kissed Emily passionately making sure he paid full attention to her torn lip.

I noticed how every Imprint felt love for their imprinter, if that makes sense after all it was easier not to mention how devoted the wolf guy was to their imprint. My Jacob he was perfect and handsome not only this but he had looked after me and was my only friend when I was younger. It was easy to tell that Sam,Jared,Quil and even Jacob cared deeply about there imprint's. We all loved one another and one day Quil and Claire will hopefully feel what other feelings could be discovered.

I looked around and noticed that Seth and Leah weren't her and neither where Paul and Rachel.

" I thought everyone was here, but I haven't seen Seth and Leah not to mention Rachel and Paul". I said to Jacob holding his hand and looked up into his eyes.

" Oh yeah I forgot Seth and Leah are at your grandpa Charlie's for dinner, Family time or whatever and Rachel and Paul are probably just late as usual". He made a funny grin causing me to giggle at him.

True Rachel and Paul where always late and I always wondered why until I'd realized they where probably busy doing something not PG-13.

Couple of hours later and we said bye to everyone, I was tired and my journey home was going to make me either fall asleep or fall asleep in Jacob arms. Which I didn't mind it was sort of a habit though, my parents thought it was funny how they never slept yet I did. An to be honest Sleep was great when you needed it and right now I did.

The sky was really dark now and it was late as we walked back to Billy's, it was fun being back here and spending time with the packs. They where amazing and so cool to be with. I liked it also because Jacob had missed them since he'd being going to school and patrolling at night just so that he could spend more time with me which was great I just worried that he would over tire himself.

There was breeze which caused his hair to blow gently away from his perfect face, the moonlight was beautiful and just has exquisite has it shown on his skin making the russet color look darker . Not mention his brown eyes looking almost black in the darkness and then when he smiled showing his teeth they where white in the moonlight.

I held onto him my small hand wrapped around his large one and without noticing we leaned against each other has we walked. He kissed my head softly.

" Did you enjoy tonight?". I nodded with a smile still leaning against him while walking through the forest.

" Yeah it was cool seeing them all again, I feel like we haven't been here in years and Claire's getting so big ". He looks forward and then back to me with a breath.

"I glad you enjoyed it. Freaky how growing up happens that fast even for normal years". He pushes a strand on her away form my face.

"I grew up just a little to fast ". Jacob looks at me again. " Sure did and as weird as me having watched you grow up. I'm happy I was able to see and be in that part of your life". He says happily, making my insides feel warm.

He always knew what to say liked somewhere it was written down in his brain just for me to know.

" I agree, your where my best friend and still our in a boyfriend kind of way". I laugh at my rambling . " I don't know what I would have done without having you there growing up".

Jacob pulled me into a hug, " You probably be dating some human guy who loves you a like I do and probably worrying about what you should wear to Prom". He says disgustingly.

"You think so, cause I don't. I think I'd be dreaming of meeting some tall Native American guy with a amazing smile and pretty long hair".

I say moving closer to Jacob and touching his long hair curling it around my wrist. His hair not only was beautiful but represented his heritage of being apart of his Quilute tribe.

" You think I have a amazing smile". I nod and then run my fingers over his lips which where curved into a smile.

" The prettiest, I would never imagine my life without you". I say seriously and then kiss his lips gently, Jacob responds by pulling my closer almost lifting me to him. His lips urgent and perfect against mine after all he had taught me to kiss something I think he liked knowing with that primal instinct he had or wolf instinct for that matter.

His eyes look dark again not from the light but from passion. I can sense his happiness, Jacob kisses moves from lips to my to my neck.

" You have the softest skin".I laughed as his hands touch my neck and run through my curls.

" I love you". He says has his lips move back to my mouth, his tongue touching my own it felt like I was in fire watch time we kissed I knew I felt lust for him and who wouldn't he was perfect yet , my stomach hurt and I didn't know why.

" What's wrong?". Jacob asks me worried.

" Nothing". I kiss him again and again, by now I'm leaning against a tree has we devour each others mouths.

My hands have mind of their own play with the muscles on his back running up and down . His broad shoulders made me shiver with there perfection not to mention how his lips tasted of chocolate Ice-cream.

"I think I'll comment you more often". My breath choked as I said this. Jacob's lip where demanding and passionate. Has I lean against the tree my body has melted into Jacobs, it feel so good and right like we where meant to be close to each other this way. Jacob pushes against me more and my reaction was to wrap my legs around his lean waist. I can feel the rippling muscles there and how great they feel against me.

Jacob's lips move to my collar bone and he kisses the line there just above the corner of the bone. "Mine". He whispers desire in his voice, " All mine". His hands move from my hair to my left hip pulling it tighter to against him.

He moans and so do I and then I feel something. Something I'm sure I've never felt before,Jacobs muscles are tense I can feel that from where my hands are on his broad shoulders but this was even more tense against me. Without thinking I pull him closer to me the sensation feel indescribable. His kisses stop and he now rests his head in the crook on my neck so much so that I hear him breathing heavily.

We stand like this for a matter of seconds before Jacob sets me down on, His face looks in pain and then relaxes.

" Jacob, are you hurt". He looks at me and then a head, he walks a head and I follow.

" Did I do something wrong". He turns to me looking shocked and then his expression changes.

" Nessie, you didn't do anything wrong . Actually the opposite". I just stared at him not understanding he probably thought I was stupid.

" Please tell me?". I ask sounding curious, Jacob just shakes his head and then turns away again.

" Not yet". His voice sounds serious now.

What did he mean not yet I wanted to know didn't I have a right to know if it was about me.

" Jacob Black if you don't tell me now, I'll...". I couldn't think of anything I wasn't used to trying to fight him or anyone else for that matter.

" I promise you when the times right I'll tell you everything".

He looks sincere and torn when he says this and off course I believe him yet it annoyed me so much so I hated being in the dark.

" Why does everyone say the same thing". I sound annoyed.

I was fed of being treated like a little kid, I was older now and physically also.

" I wanna go home now". Jacob nods looking upset but stern.

When we arrived at the cottage , I could see my dad looking out the window. I walk first into the cottage Jacobs follows looking lost in thought. My mom is the first to greet me.

" Hey nudger, have nice time". She hugs me tightly and then looks at Jacob. " You okay Jacob". He smiles and nods awkwardly.

" Yeah everythings fine Bella". He says as he folds his arms.

My dad walked in a few seconds later. "Hello sweetheart". He kisses my head and then looks at Jacob.

" I think it's best you leave it's pretty late". Jacob smiles and then walks out the door.

" What was that for?". I ask my father who looks tense.

" It's late Jacob needs his rest for patrolling". I didn't look convinced.

" Edward, I don't think that was a nice way to be about it". My mom says to my dad sounding upset.

" Why not, the mutt deserves everything he gets". My fathers words sound like venom.

" Dad". I look angrily at him. " Jacob has never done anything wrong in his life and you know it". I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes.

" You'd be surprised, I know care for him but maybe you should let the relationship take a cool for a while".

I look up at him disbelieving what he was saying to me Break from the person I loved.

" Edward, you can't ask her to do that". My mom places a hand on my dads shoulder.

" Why can't I , She's my daughter". My mom looks shocked at the way my father was acting.

" She loves him Edward". He looks at me and the back to my mom.

" She's to young to love anyone yet". The more he said the more it hurt.

" That's not fair, Jacobs mean more to me than anything. I love him.".

My mother places a hand on my shoulder, " Go get some rest we'll deal with this in the morning". She kisses my forehead.

" Fine". I walk up the stairs making sure my footsteps where heard.

I threw myself on my bed and for the first time ever cried myself to sleep. My father's words at hurt me, I'd never seen him be like that in all my life. He was usually calm and loving something made him say those mean things. The fact that he told me I wasn't to see Jacob for a while hurt me more than anything, I wasn't able to not be around him. Jacob was mine and mine only, I loved him and being away from hurt.


	24. momma and pancakes

To be in Love is indescribable but to have someone to love you back is supernova a sensation from your heart to the tips of your toes, well that's how I felt every time Jacob looked at me in a loving way and I suppose those eyes of his didn't help either. Jacob even when I say his name my stomach flutters not with butterflies but with bats , the feeling so strong it was a steel cable unable to be broken. That's until I was told I wasn't to see him again and that supernova felt like the big bang. He was mine and if running away from him was the only way to solve this I was willing to leave. I love my family with my every fibre but Jacob was worth every ounce of my being.

I woke up the next morning the tears where dried on my face making my skin felt tight yet soft. My life felt like it had fallen apart , how could never see him again. Those words hunted my mind every second since last night and my dreams weren't much better at all.

In my dream I wore a black dress and was walking near a high cliff, as walked closer to this cliff the clouds changed colour from gray to black with a faded blue striped through it. The rain beat of my face and thunder roared from the clouds, everything scary all at once. An then below the cliff was Jacob and he was pleading for my help, over and over again and when he was no longer able to hold on he fell. My body was frozen and I watched has he yelled for my help again and again. Then I woke up shivering and terrified more tears streamed down my face.

I didn't bother to move from my bed that morning I wasn't bothered about school , or what I was suppose to do, my body felt tired and weak.

I heard a knock at my door.

" Go away!". I nestled my head closer to my pillow, with a groan.

When I looked up again my mom had walked in holding a tray of my favourite pancake and orange juice I wasn't in the mood for food. It repulsed me.

" Nessie, you need to eat". She placed the tray down next to me looking worried.

" I'm not hungry and I'm not going to school . No matter what you say?". I said angrily.

My mom then placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me sadly.

" I know your upset, but not eating isn't going to make things any better and school I'm not going to force if your not up to it". her voice soft motherly.

She was always calm and serene like a perfect statue, but being perfect wasn't going to change anything.

" It's not fair, he didn't anything wrong". The tears poured down my face about millionth time.

My mother hugged my tightly my arms wrapping around her like a child again.

" I know it isn't, I suppose we knew this would happen sooner or later. I guess your dad thought he had longer than he thought, in his own he thinks he's doing the right thing . Then again he probably doing more damage than he thinks". her tone serious still soft.

I looked up at her she was agreeing with me my dad was blowing this out of proportion.

" Sometimes fathers think keeping their little girls locked from everything helps the problem at hand. It's their way of dealing with the fact their little girls not so little anymore. An even if you father is a vampire who looks seventeen it's still the same. Nessie he loves you more than anything in the world you're his miracle and he would do anything to protect you even if that means keeping you locked up safe with him. Then again he was once the guy on the other side things. I think he's afraid of losing you, then again I think if being with Jacob makes you happy then who are we to judge. You both deserve on another like pieces to a puzzle". she laughs at that remark and hugs me again. " You're dad will just have to get used to you both being together, because if he doesn't I get the feeling we're both going to lose you". her voice sad now and or eyes looking down.

I loved her she understood everything about me . I guess I was to hasty to think she wouldn't understand my love for Jacob , she was once in this position before and now it was my turn to decide whether or not did I want Jacob Black. Then again there was no need to question it, Jacob I wanted more than anything in this universe and if I couldn't have him what was the point to my existence.

" I love momma, you'd never lose me. I guess I was judging to quickly to think that you wouldn't understand what I was feeling". I smile lovingly at her.

My mom kissed my forehead and played with me hair. Then she let go of me and set the tray down next to me.

" Now I think you better eat these before they get cold". she laughed and then patted my head. " I'm going have word with that father of your's and set this whole thing straight". her voice serious has she left me to eat my food, my appetite was still lost but I managed to eat one pancake and that filled me up for the first time in my life.

**sorry being away in England for a while :D thanks for reading this story still trying to figure out where it's going and hopefully you'll keep reading it. My spellings going to improve i tend to get lazy sorry lol : D can't wait for NEWMOON Love Taylor lautner both born on the same day lol**


	25. Dads thoughts and Love

Edwards POV

I heard Bella's footsteps has she walked out of Renesmee's room , I looked up at her she looked happier and more content, I could see that in my wife's face yet when Bella walked down the stairs she looked at me in a more serious manner.

I had set here on the small wooden stairs all night not moving just thinking and listening in on my daughters thoughts, I knew that was wrong but why was this happening so soon. I knew they had feeling for each other it was hard not see or hear , but I had heard the thoughts and the images going through Jacob's disgusting mind. Jacob I thought was to be trusted with the most important thing ever and he had betrayed that.

Bella then set down next to me I was sitting very

" So are you going to say anything?". She turned to me in a questioning way, in a serious voice.

I looked down and then up to Bella.

" What's there to say?". My voice deep.

" Well let's see, your teenage daughter is upset and can't understand how her father who she's loves is treating her like the plague". Bella voice annoyed.

I look into Bella Tropez eyes looking in pain at what she had just said.

" I didn't want her to be hurt, that wasn't my intention". my voice soft and hurt.

Bella took my hand into hers and just stared longing into my eyes.

" I don't think any of this was your intention , but she's does love him and he would fight to ends of the earth to keep her happy".

" An you think I wouldn't . Being with Jacob will cause more problems than needed".

Edward lets go of Bella's hand and stands up straight.

" What do you mean by that?" She looks up at him curiously.

"He'll slip up just the once and hurt her, do you want that!".

"Off course not, Jacobs been with her her entire life and not once has he hurt her. Why have you come to the conclusion he's going to hurt her now".

Edward looked down away from Bella, she touches his face slowly and gently.

" Why Edward?". her voice low and serious.

" Because …..she loves him". Edward looks forward his face struck with pain.

"An why is that so bad?". Bella smiles.

" You've known this quite a while that she has strong feelings for him, haven't you?". Bella nods.

" Yes, I have. I'm surprised you didn't realise sooner".

They both walk down the stairs holding each others hands.

" But why this soon, why couldn't we have her for another 10 to 30 years. He got time enough and so has she". Bella laughs

" Do you really think, that if we where given the chance to wait for each other that long we would have".

Bella looks into Edwards Tropez eyes looking at her soul mate, who looks very confused.

" Probably not, it just not fair". He kisses bellas head has he hugs her tightly to himself.

" When has life ever been fair, I'm happy for them and I want you to be also. If not for me but for your daughter to, she feels like you don't understand were she's coming from".

" Okay, I speak to her but him first I don't want him to get any ideas about my change of heart".

" Great, funny how at the beginning you understood the fact that he imprinted and now the tables have changed your now upset with it".

Edward smiled , " That was before I knew what way she would turn out like, it hard not to realise how perfect she is".

Bella smiled as Edward kissed her passionately no matter how many years she had been a vampire, she was still unused to him.

" She the most perfect thing in whole entire universe". Bella voice filled with pride.

" Yep, just like her mother". Edward continues to kiss Bella so much so if she needed to breath he would have.

_**Coming up**_

"_I've come to tell you, I love Nessie and you can't keep me away from her no matter what". Jacob eyes Alpha like and serious, he meant what he said not only by the way he had spoken but by the way he stood facing me._

" _So your saying that you'll do anything to keep her?". I asked with a serious tone. _

_Jacob nodded._

" _Yeah, anything". his voice almost angry as he looked at me._


	26. beating of hearts and vocations

I look at the night sky just lost in my thoughts the last couple of days have been rough I feel angry yet, I just want to tell Nessie that everything's going to be okay and that I love her so much. That was hard to do when you were basically banned from the cottage I have to explain that being without her is impossible I thought they would understand then again she is still their daughter.

Two weeks without seeing her smile , two weeks without her laughter, two without her my Nessie. The world seemed frozen , nothing moving everything had just stopped and the only thing that mattered was getting back to her.

I'd never been away from her since she was born and even then I hated leaving her always being somewhere near her. I remember when she was younger I used to sleep near the cottage in wolf form just to make sure she was breathing okay an that she was safe even though Bella and Edward where there with her.

I know that she's waiting for me to make everything right and I will I'll promise myself and her that I will make everything okay. That was my job, no what I wanted she was the most important thing on this planet the universe. I just hoped shes knows I'm willing to wait for her until I can love her the way she wants me to.

I look across at the cottage I know I'm not exactly to be here but I love here and to prove that even more I'm willing to be ripped apart by Edward to show her that.

I looked about and sense no vamps mean I know they're practically family all things considering they smell pretty bad but I've gotten used to them. No one around because the only then I can hear is Nessie's heart beat. I look up at the her window which faced the a large oak I quickly look around and leaped into the air reflecting whole body of it and landing right outside the window ledge. There she lay in her large four poster bed looking serene and beautiful, she was mine all mine and maybe that was the wolf in me thinking but she was . Perfect and indescribable, I lightly opened the window and climbed in quietly. When I got in I walked over to where she slept I noticed how peaceful she looked lost in her dreams that was until she started saying my name.

" Jacob….Jacob…Jacob". her voice sounding terrified.

Her body began twisting on the bed pulling at the covers panic stricken. I walk quickly over to calm her down hoping that it wil.

" Nessie… sweetheart. I'm her". my voice soft.

She calms down completely her small arms wrap around me neck holding me to her an my arms holding her tighter than I'd ever before afraid that she would somehow disappear from my grasp.

I kiss her forehead then her cheek, I hum softly in her ear calming her as best I could I could feel the tears pouring from her eyes against my bare chest. I never seen her like this in all the years weve been together.

" I promise you I'll do everything to make this right". she looked into my eyes.

" I know you will, I've just missed you so much. You can't ever leave me". her eyes serious her voice low. " Promise me you'll never leave again I can't bare it, I feel numb when your not around . Empty to the point were I don't want to live anymore".

I press my head against hers and stare in to the watery brown eyes.

" I promise you, I'll be here as long as you want me to be". I look her in eyes , which makes me want to cry because she is in so much pain.

Nessie pulls me closer to her, she now is sitting in my lap her hands resting on either side of me face.

" I Will always want you, there's never a day when I don't. I want to be with you forever". She then kisses either side of my face and then places a Small sweet kiss on my lips.

Our kisses grow urgent and passionate I feel like I'm dreaming, when I started having feelings for her I was always afraid she would never want me more than a brother but she does and I want her has much maybe more.

Her lips trace my lower more so almost sucking on it I loved when she did that I can feel her small hands roaming the plains of my body, making me feel warmer than my usual high body heat. Then to my surprise Nessie moved of me pushing me on my back, She then straddled me her small hands touching my chest just below my heart.

" Your hearts beating really fast". She looks into my eyes.

" You do that to me, it beats for you". I then pull her lower on top of my placing a sweet yet passionate kiss on her soft pink lips.

" I love you". She says has we kiss, it makes me feel almost giddy funny how that can make a grown man feel. I've waited this long an now I have her, mine all mine.

I lay there with her until she fell asleep, tomorrow I was going sort this out for **good. **I jumped out of her bedroom window, my body angling its self to land firmly on the ground. Before I phased I look up at her window hearing her heart beat once more , as I began to walk I was stopped by a halt. Edward standing in front of me looking very angry.

" Haven't you worked out your not wanted here". His eyes almost red with anger and his voice like venom.

" By you , not by Renesmee". I stare back at him standing tall.

" Why do you always have to cause trouble for yourself". He clenches his fists .

" I guess it's a vocation, she wants to be with me Edward. She loves me". I say with a smile.

"I love Nessie and you can't keep me away from her no matter what". My tone Alpha like and serious, I meant what I said not only by the way I had spoken but by the way I stood facing me.

" So your saying that you'll do anything to keep her?". He asked with a serious tone.

I nodded.

" Yeah, anything". his voice almost angry as he looked at me.

" Will you be there for always and not pressure into settling down to soon".

" Yes, until she's ready to".

" Are you sure about that, because I think your ready to settle down".

" I am, her happiness is the most important thing to me". I glares, he moves closer to me.

" Good, because she is my miracle and if anything was to hurt her I would rip that person to shreds". He smiles.

"I would let you do that to meet if I was to hurt her ".

" I know, you can collect her for school in the morning, but I warning you Jacob Black. You put one hand on her before marriage let's just say I won't be the only one coming after you"

"I understand, I wouldn't rush her".

" Goodnight, Pup". his voice as creepy as ever.

" Nite, bloodsucker". I say with a laugh.

I walk past him, feeling happy and ready tomorrow everything could go back to normal. Me and Nessie together again , I felt lie I could do back flips, so I did about twenty times by the time I reached home I was tired and to excited to sleep.


	27. the right thing to do

I watched him walk into the forest I could here his thoughts, he was happy and that me feel better. He loved her with all the strength in him, maybe Bella's right Jacob does love Nessie.

I hear footsteps and they're my wife's, beautiful like she was the first time I met her. I walk to her and she rests her head on my shoulder, her topaz eyes look into mine and she smiles before placing a kiss on my lips.

" I'm proud of you, you did a great thing there". She holds my face in her hands.

" I did what was right, I just hope she feels the same".

" You know she does, Jacob completes her like you do me". Bella kisses me again, my hands wrap around her waist and I left her bridal style.

" I love it when you do that, it never gets old". She presses her forehead into mine.

I carry her into the cottage but before we head to our bedroom we look into are perfect miracle. Who sleeps softly for the first time in two weeks. I set Bella down and walk in hand in hand and place a soft kiss on my daughters forehead causing her to just stir a little.

Bella touches Nessie's hair and whispers softly " Goodnight Nudger, tomorrows a new day".

We walk into are bedroom were Bella jumps on me, we both kiss passionately, not like the times when she was human I had to be careful. My life was fantastic and I would changed it for the world.


	28. Jacobs my Sun

So last was whoa, Jacob's willing to do anything to be with me not that it surprises me. I love him and him knowing that makes me feel like I could fly, the only thing stopping our love was my Dad.

I walked downstairs and look at my mom who was cooking me pancakes and my dad who I could here was sitting playing the piano, I look in at my mom who smiled at me and knew were I was heading to.

I watched as he played, it was hard to believe how young both my parents looked my father frozen in the body of seventeen year old was shocking he played gracefully as always it was beautiful something different not like mom's lullaby different.

" So what do you think?". he looks at me as I stood in the door way.

" Beautiful as always". I smiled.

" Good, it's for you". He said as he stood and walked over to me.

" Really". hiding my excitement.

" It's time you had your own song, I've been working on it for days now". He takes hold of my hand.

" Thank you, it sounds great".

" I know I've been a pain lately, but I just want you to know that's what I'm here for. Father's have to be and me double the pressure on you because you're a miracle".

" I do love him dad, like you love mom". Places a kiss on my cheek.

" I think it would be best if you tell me what kind of day it is".

" Why?".

" Just look out the window for me, please". I look at him strangely and then walk over to the certain I look at my dad before I pull it over to look out.

I look out the window and there leaning against his motorbike is Jacob who looks happy, and more like my Jacob. He wears a white long sleeve with his dark denims which you can see are ripped in the knees and his boots look muddy.

I just smile my face stretching with a huge smile, I felt like I couldn't breathe because of the happiness inside of me.

" So what's it like outside". my father says with a smile.

" Sunny, amazing and no darkness at all". I hug my dad before running outside.

I open the cottage door and look again to make sure this is real. The next thing I know I'm running over to were my Sun stands. He just stands with a huge smile, his arms opened up for me to jump into their warmth and love.

I jump and Jacob pulls me to him and kisses me more urgently than ever, this feel better than anything else.

" How did you, why….". He kisses me again this time wrap my hands into his now short hair.

" Lets just say he realises that we're meant to be". He cups my cheek and stares into my brown ones.

"Finally". I kiss him myself, my lips feeling his warmth and it feel really good.

We then hear a deep cough and both of my parents are standing behind us, whoa embarrassed much and my face turns red.


End file.
